My Regia Haima Bodyguard
by kenzakisora
Summary: She thought that he is just an ordinary bodyguard but there's more about him that she doesn't know. Disclaimer: i don't own gundam seed/destiny.
1. unusual events

The new semester arrived at the exclusive and opulent school for the rich, intelligent and famous. It's just the start of the class and Lacus Clyne is bored listening to the teacher's discussions. She's really not like this. She's popular for being the most responsible and focused on everything, but now it seems like she's pretending that she's listening to her teacher, pretending to write notes, and pretending to nod when the teacher is making her point, but she can't fool everyone, someone tapped her side. It's Miriallia Haww, her best friend.

"Hey Lacus" Miriallia whispered to her

"Oh Miriallia, Is there something wrong?" She asked

"Well, I just noticed that you look unusual today…"

"It's nothing…I'll talk to you later, Ms. Ramius might notice us" She whispered

"Ok"

Miriallia looked again to the teacher and said to herself, "What's wrong with Lacus? She's really weird today, well I'll know it sooner or later but for now I need to focus"

Then after three hours of discussion about politics, answering few questions from the recitation and a seatwork, the bell rang and everyone stood up and went outside to enjoy their thirty minute break. Lacus stayed in the room fixing her things before leaving. Suddenly Miriallia approached her. And looked at her straight in the eyes

"Lacus, you owe me an explanation" Miriallia demanded

"Miriallia…" Lacus looked at the floor hesitating to answer

"You never act like that before, I know there's something wrong and you can tell me everything" Miriallia assured her

"The truth is…I don't really know myself…" Lacus answered still looking downwards

"What do you mean?" Miriallia confusingly asked

"Like what I've said before, I don't know" Lacus said, now looking straight at Miriallia's eyes. She's smiling but she is serious.

"I think it's just a new-semester- sickness you got there, If that's it then, I guess there's nothing to worry about, but it's weird, of all people here, you are the one to catch it, the responsible and …"

"Let's just eat Miriallia, I'm starting to get hungry" Lacus said cutting off Miriallia

"Ok…I am hungry as well"

Usually they eat with their friends but because they're not here Lacus and Mir are the only ones who went to the dining area. Then they walked towards the canteen. On the other side of the hallway there's a very beautiful garden. Lacus greeting everyone with a warm smile while Miriallia was still curious about the sudden change of her best friend, she tried to convince herself that's it's only because of the New-Sem-Sickness. Miriallia just shrugged her head trying to remove those thoughts.

They entered the canteen, unlike other canteens this canteen is huge. It's like a hotel dining room, round tables with cloth and attendants everywhere, the only difference is, it doesn't have very glamorous chandeliers. They sat on one of the tables then an attendant approached them.

"What's on the menu today?" Miriallia asked

"It's free day my lady, we will serve anything you like" the attendant politely answered

"That's great!" Miriallia exclaimed "I would like to have a burger and large fries" Miriallia cheerfully ordered

Miriallia was about to ask Lacus on her order when someone unexpectedly covered her eyes with hands.

"Hey Lacus did…What the?! Hey cut it out whoever you are!" Miriallia shrieked

"You never change don't you?" A familiar voice said

"Wait, I know that voice…" She said then whispered the last word "…Dearka"

A boy with a blonde hair and tan skin removed his hands on Miriallia's eyes. Miriallia stood up and was about to turn around, but before she could turn around Dearka hugged her and placed his lips near her ears…

"Did you miss me?" He whispered and slightly kissing Miriallia's cheek

Miriallia couldn't speak, and she's looking down trying to hide her deep blush.

"Well…umm…yeah kind of" She whispered under her voice, inaudible

"UH…UHMM…" Lacus cleared her throat a little too loud so that Miriallia and Dearka could hear it, she grinned at the couple and said "I don't like to disrupt the two of you but we don't like to make Ms…" Lacus looked at the attendant wearing a her elegant smile, trying to ask her name

"Umm…it's Stellar…Stellar Lousier…my lady…" Stellar answered smiling at Lacus

"We don't like Ms Stellar to wait, do we?" She asked beaming at the couple who just sat, looking away from one another because of embarrassment. Then she looked towards Stellar

"Ms. Stellar, I would like to have club house sandwich and red tea please" Lacus politely requested smiling back at her

"Ok…how about you Mr. Elsman?" Stellar asked Dearka

"Umm…I would like to have a large soda please"

"I'll be back in a minute, if you'll excuse me" Stellar bowed as a sign of respect then walked towards the kitchen

Lacus looked back at the couple whose still looking at opposite directions.

"I'm sorry about that" Lacus apologized

Miriallia hurriedly looked at Lacus raising her hands in front of her defensively

"W…Why are you apologizing?"

"It seems like I disturbed you"

"Lacus, it's nothing, I just got a little surprised because of Dearka" Then she elbowed Dearka's side making him groan

"Ow…yeah, it's Miriallia's fault, she's so happy to see me that she forgot…" Dearka didn't have to finish what he's saying because Miriallia stepped hard on his foot

"Oww…Honey you don't have to do that I'm just…Ouch!" Then this time Miriallia elbowed him and stepped at his foot at the same time

"Just ignore him Lacus" Miriallia smiled

Lacus giggled while looking at the couple who's still having a small fight

"The two of you look so cute" she said

"What are you talking about?" Miriallia asked

Then Stellar arrived with the food on her hands. She placed the burger and fries in front of Miriallia, the sandwich and tea in front of Lacus and the oversized soda to Dearka. They smiled at her as a sign of thanks and she smiled back at them. They finished their meal and went back to their classrooms. Lacus was walking behind the couple avoiding to disturb them again.

While walking Lacus unconsciously looked at the tree in the garden and saw someone sleeping under the shade of the tree. The tree is a little far but she can see a brown messy hair and casual clothes so she tried to get a closer look but Miriallia called her attention.

"Lacus come on we're gonna be late" Miriallia said

"Umm…" Lacus glanced at the tree and saw no one there "ok…" and walked towards Miriallia

"What happened, why did you stop?" Miriallia asked

"I thought I saw an outsider near that tree"

"Lacus, you know that's impossible, the security here is tight"

"I know…maybe you're right, maybe I'm just seeing things"

Lacus walked towards Miriallia and walked with them. But before they pass the hall, Lacus looked back at the tree. "I swear I saw someone…wait what's wrong with me…maybe I need some rest" she told herself. She then joined their conversation

"Dearka, I thought you're going to orb to sign papers for a partnership with other companies" Lacus asked

"Yeah, I did, I finished it earlier because the representative seems to be in a hurry herself"

"Oh…so how's Yzak, Shiho and Athrun"

"They will arrive tomorrow, Yzak and Shiho had another meeting to attend to and Athrun said that he needs to visit an old friend"

Then Lacus and Mir entered their classroom. Dearka have a different class so he bid goodbye to the two. Their blonde teacher then entered the classroom.

"Good morning class" The teacher said

"Good Morning Sir La Fllaga" The students answered

"I have good news and bad news, which do you like to hear first?"

"Good…bad…good…bad" the students answered in chorus

"I can't tell you people both at the same time, I know I'll ask the class representative, Ms. Clyne?"

"I guess we would like to hear the bad news first"

"Ok…the bad news is…we will have…a long, mind-popping quiz!"

"What?! But it's just the start of the semester!" the students answered

"I know that's the point! …ok, now the good news is…you will go home at lunch time because there will be a teachers meeting, oh and before I forget, class…"

Then the PA rang and a voice spoke from it

"Attention, to all the faculty members, the meeting is rescheduled and will be held ten minutes from now, thank you"

"Geez…I think you people are lucky…well, you can all go home now"

"Yay!" The students cheered

Mr. La Fllaga went outside. Lacus tried to approach him but she saw him stop near the door. Lacus walked closer she peeked at the side of the door and saw that Mr. La Fllaga talking to a boy she can't see who the boy really is because Mr. La Fllaga is on the way but she can still see a brown messy hair and casual clothes. Then she looked downward trying to remember something.

"I get it now, I think he's the boy I saw earlier at the garden" she said to herself

"Oh, what's the problem Ms. Clyne?" Mr. La Fllaga asked

Lacus looked up at him and glanced at his back but to her dismay the boy already left

"I just want to inform you about Mr. Joule, Ms. Hahnenfuss and Mr. Zala's absence"

"I know about that already, no need to worry, anything else you want to say?"

"Well…umm…may I know who that boy you're talking to earlier is?"

"Oh…you just have to wait 'till tomorrow or I guess later for you, it's a surprise"

"I think I have an idea about him, anyway, thanks for your time, that's all. I'll take my leave now, if you'll excuse me"

"Take care"

She then went to her seat and arranged her things. Then Miriallia and Lacus walked on towards the waiting area. Miriallia's car arrived first. Miriallia was about to enter her car when Dearka appeared on her back. He talked to her driver and then he pulled Miriallia to his own car, a cherry red Ferrari. They bid goodbye with each other and left. Lacus smiled at them then her car arrived, a black BMW. She entered it and talked to her driver.

"Mr. Kyle, will you please drop me at the park"

"Is there something that matter my lady?"

"I just want to relax, that's all" She assured him with her smile

"OK"

"And can you just drop me there and you can go home"

"But…my lady it's dangerous for you to walk alone"

"Everything's alright and it's only three blocks away from the house and I want to walk" She smirked

"As you wish, my lady"

Then after a long drive they arrived at the park. She climbed down the car and entered the park. There's an island in the middle of it filled with flowers, there's also trees on the side walk providing shade at the bench under it. There are a few people at the park because it's noon and the sun is so hot. She walked a little and sat on her favorite spot near a lake. She smiled at the wonderful view in front of her, she then closed her eyes leaning her head on the bench.

"It's so relaxing here" She inhaled air and then exhaled. And then smiled at herself.

Then she heard a low rustling of the grass on a nearby tree. She glanced at it but saw no one. "Maybe it's the wind" She said, then returned to her curtailed slumber. And then again she heard a sound, this time it's like a broken twig and she knew that someone's approaching her. She turned to see who it was but someone grabbed her mouth and pulled her behind a tree.


	2. unexpected

Lacus looked at the person who grabbed her, her eyes widened because of what she saw. A boy same age as her with black hair. He's holding a knife on his free hand, and looking maliciously at her. He pinned Lacus on the tree pushing her hand against the tree while pointing the knife at her throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lacus asked calmly, trying to hide her fear

"You can call me Seth and I want…YOU!"

Lacus' eyes started to fill up with tears because he was about to lick her face she closed her eyes when suddenly…she heard a loud thump and she felt the grip of her attacker loose. She opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her. She can't see his face because she's facing his back. He's wearing a white jacket, navy blue pants and a cap. She can still see the brown hair underneath the cap. He's standing on Seth's body. He slightly tilted his head and talked to her.

"You're Lacus Clyne, the famous singer and son of a rich man, right?" He asked coldly

"umm….yeah…th…thanks…for…saving…m…me" She nervously uttered

"It's just a coincidence. I'm sleeping in that tree when I heard this guy. It's just annoying so I silenced him" He replied still with his cold tone

The brunette returned his gaze to the man under him. Seth turned to his side to remove the man's feet then he kicked him. Seth almost hit the man's gut but he instinctively jumped backward leaning a little closer to Lacus. The brunette held her hand and ran to the other direction. But Seth stood up and chased after them. Lacus looked back and was terrified when she saw the insane man chasing after them. The brunette felt Lacus' trembling hand. He stopped and shielded his body in front of her. Lacus was startled to see the man catch up to them. She pulled her defender's hand but he didn't budge. Now the enemy is face to face with the brunette.

"What are you doing? Please let's just go" Lacus pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes

"Stay behind me, I'll take care of him" He said

"Please, I don't want anyone to be hurt!" She shouted

"Don't worry, every things going to be alright." He calmly answered

Then Seth charged towards the man standing in front of him. Seth tried to stab the man's side but he dodged it and elbowed his arm. Seth groaned in pain and the knife slid from his hand and dropped on the ground. The other man kicked it away and kicked Seth's face when he's kneeling down because of the pain in his arm. His body flew few feet backwards because of the impact, but he landed on his foot, kneeling. There's a blood on Seth's lips. He wiped it away and again ran towards the defender. Seth punched the brunette's face, but he immediately crouched but unexpectedly Seth's knee was in front of his face and this time Seth successfully hit his enemy. The brunette backed a little, feeling dizzy because of the impact. Seth ran towards him and kneed his gut and hit him. He kneeled supporting his body so that he won't stumble.

Seth saw his knife, he took it up and walked towards the two. Lacus approached the brunette and helped him get up.

"I'm fine, go hide"

"But you're already hurt"

"You need to hide now, Go!" He said ignoring what Lacus said

Lacus doesn't know what to do, she decided to hide because she knew she will only hinder him but before she can run someone grabbed her hair and pulled her. She groaned in pain.

The brunette saw this and immediately stood up and approached them but Seth pointed the knife to Lacus.

"Don't move!" Seth shouted to the brunette whose walking towards him

"…Let go of her…" The brunette gruesomely said

"Hell no!" Seth answered

"Don't test my patience…"

"Yeah right! What can you possibly do?! You're injured! And one step closer and this girl's dead!"

A wind blew hard and the brunette's cap flew. Lacus noticed that the brunette have lavender eyes, but it is full of darkness showing annoyance and rage. He clenched his fist and approached them.

"Stop there!" Seth pushed the knife a little closer making a small cut on Lacus' neck.

The brunette saw this and ran towards the two. His speed greatly increased and in an instant he's at Seth's back. He hit his nape with great force that made Seth lost his consciousness. Seth fell on the ground letting go of Lacus. The brunette took out his phone and called the police. He led Lacus to one of the nearby bench and told her to stay. Lacus is still shocked because of the turn of events that happened.

The police arrived and talked to the brunette that's standing near Seth, who's still lying unconscious on the ground. The chief of the police approached the brunette.

"Excuse me sir, may I know what happened here?" The chief asked

"That man tried to rob me so I defended myself and beat him up" The brunette explained

"Are there any casualties? And may I know your name sir?

"I'm Kira Yamato and we're the only ones around here"

"Is that so? Well thank you for your cooperation Mr. Yamato. Don't worry about him, we'll take care of him and make sure he can't do things like this again." The chief assured him

As soon as the police are out of sight Kira walked towards Lacus. She calmed down a bit. Kira grabbed her hand and walked to the crowded part of the park. They sat on an empty bench. Kira faced Lacus for a second meeting her serene cerulean eyes, and then returned his attention in front. He felt the darkness from his eyes is gone but his gaze is still as cold as before.

"Umm…Mr. Yamato thanks for saving me" Lacus sincerely said

"Next time you walk on the park, make sure to bring some bodyguards" Kira uncaringly said

"It's my decision to walk alone" Lacus whispered

"What?! Are you throwing your life away?" Kira was a little shocked

Lacus was shaken of what he said, and then she whispered, "How can you say that?"

"Everyone in this park, no everyone in this country or maybe the whole world knows who you are, and they know how _filthy_ rich you are and that uniform you wear, it's just too obvious. That attracts a lot of unwanted attention that may lead to undesirable things other people might do." Kira said callously

Lacus just looked down. She's hurt of what her so-called savior told her.

"They look at you like you're walking money" he added

That's it. She can't take anymore insults. She stood up and went in front of Kira, she bowed her head, "I'm sorry that I disturbed you…and I want to thank you again…for saving me" she said with a forlorn tone. Then she walked away, but before she can take another step someone grabbed her hand.


	3. small talk

She looked at the person who stopped her. She faced him. He was taken aback when he saw her once serene eyes now cold, filled with tears full of sadness. He felt guilt struck him.

"What is it Mr. Yamato, you want to add something more to what you said before?" she asked

"Did you listen from what I've said earlier?" he asked his tone filled with irritation

"Yes, I heard every thing you said that's why I'm leaving"

Kira didn't answer her. He just let out a deep sigh. He forced her to seat again, this time she didn't follow him but he is stronger so he easily pulled her.

"What do you want?!" She shouted

"Wait there"

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving now" She insisted

Kira looked at her straight in the eyes. His eyes pleading, she can see from his eyes that he's sorry for what he did. It seems that his cold stares melted and was replaced with kindness and caring. She just followed and seated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kira immediately stood up and went to the ice cream stand.

"Oh Kira! Hi! It's been a while!" the vendor greeted

"Hello Sting! Yeah it's been a while, I think it's just hours ago right?"

"Hahaha, you're obsessed with ice cream now?"

"Cut it out sting, back to business, give me a double scoop of strawberry ice cream…"

"You like strawberry now?"

"Fine, I'll just go to other stalls for a change, maybe there they won't ask me anything about my ice cream"

"Hey man I'm just kidding…I know! I'll give you discount"

"That's what I'm talking about and also a double scoop of choco-banana please"

"Sorry Kira but the choco-banana flavor is already out, but if you are willing to wait…"

"How long will it take?"

"10-15 minutes"

"I'll wait, just deliver it to me there on that bench"

"Ok…hey is that ch…" Sting didn't finish his statement because Kira already left

Kira returned to his seat waiting for the ice cream. They sat there for the whole 15 minutes not talking or even moving. Kira looked at his watch. "20 minutes…Sting I won't pay for that ice cream if another minute pass…" he whispered to himself, when suddenly Lacus spoke.

"Mr. Yamato I think I've wasted enough time here" Lacus stood up when someone approached them. A man holding two ice creams. He's breathing hard trying to catch his breath. He inhaled and then spoke.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your ice cream…wow Kira why didn't you tell me you're dating Lacus Clyne!"

Sting faced Kira who's glaring at him. Kira took the ice cream from Sting's hands. "I won't pay for this you made me wait for 20 minutes!" Kira shouted. Sting ignored Kira because his attention is towards Lacus. "I'm sorry for making you wait Ms. Clyne, Kira here didn't tell me that he's with you." Sting explained. Lacus was a little shock after hearing the word "dating". There are a lot of emotions in her that she can't explain. Then she told herself "Who would like to date with _him"_. Then sting waved his hand in front of Lacus' face then Lacus came back to reality. "Oh it's alright" she smiled at Sting.

"Ok see you guys later! And don't pay for that ice cream anymore it's free for you Ms. Clyne" Sting cheerfully said. "I don't really intend on paying this anyway" Kira said with his cold tone

"Just enjoy it! Ms. Clyne it's delicious I swear" Sting said still ignoring Kira

"But it's not for me" Lacus answered smiling at Sting

"It's for you. Kira here doesn't eat strawberries."

They both looked at Kira whose glaring at Sting. This time Sting noticed his deathly glares and started to walk away but still waving at Lacus. Lacus in return smiled and waved at him. When Sting's far away she turned around and she noticed Kira approaching her handing her the choco-banana ice cream. Again Lacus was shocked.

"Umm…La…I mean Ms. Clyne, I'm sorry for what I've said before. I know, I crossed the line back there. I'm really, really sorry." Kira bowed his head then he gave her the brown ice cream.

Lacus looked at Kira then to the ice cream. Then she smiled at Kira and said, "It's alright I forgive you. You're right, I shouldn't walk here alone. And I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier and about the ice cream, I heard you don't eat strawberries."

"It's alright, no harm done, and bout the ice cream it's my punishment for myself" Kira said seriously looking at the pink ice cream. There's a moment of silence then Kira spoke again. "And I think you haven't tasted choco-banana flavor before right? Now's your chance, it's delicious" Kira smiled at Lacus.

That is the first time that Lacus saw Kira's gentle smile. Lacus blushed and returned her gaze to the ice cream. She said to herself "I noticed that Kira have the looks when I first saw him but when he smiled, it's like I saw an angel! Wait what am I saying? What's happening to me, it I forgave him but I won't ever forget all those painful words he said to me…" She said to herself

She licked the ice cream and stared at it. "Wow! This is delicious!" she said smiling at Kira. And Lacus smiled brighter when she saw Kira's sour face. Kira turned to Lacus and saw her angelic smile and unconsciously smiled himself. "Why am I smiling at her? I hate rich people, but she…I know she's different…no…they're all the same and she's not an exception" he said to himself

Then they continue eating their ice creams. After finishing it they sat silently on the bench when suddenly Kira removed his jacket.

"Wear this" he said handling the jacket to Lacus

"But why?" Lacus asked confusingly looking at the jacket

"It's going to rain soon" He explained

"Thanks, how about…you?" Lacus asked while wearing the jacket, then she accidentally stared at Kira's body. His body fit shirt shows his well kept figure.

"I'm fine" then Kira noticed the small cut on Lacus' neck "Oh, your neck…"

Lacus touched her neck and felt the small cut on it. "It's alright no need to worry about it"

"Ok then, let's go now" Kira's voice is back to its gloomy tone

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked

"I'm going to bring you home, someone might try to kidnap you again"

"I'm alright I'll just call my driver"

Lacus looked inside her pocket but her cell phone isn't there. She must have left it in her bag inside her car.

"You forgot your cell phone?"

"Well…yeah sort of"

"Just let me walk you home ok? Don't worry you can trust me"

"Ok" but inside Lacus' mind, "why do I trust him easily?"

They walked outside the park then Kira pulled Lacus towards the nearby parking lot.

"Wait for me here." Kira said

Then he entered the parking lot. After a few seconds a black motorcycle stopped in front of Lacus. Kira removed his helmet and gave it to her.

"Sorry, I only have one"

"I can't wear this…you must…"

"Just wear it! And could you move a little faster it's going to rain really soon." He said irritated

"Ok, sorry"

Then it came to her mind. "If I'm going to ride his bike then that means…" Then the thunder roared.

"Come on now!"

"But…I'm wearing a skirt…"

"Don't worry, no one will see it and if ever some one sees it, that person won't know whose underwear is that." Kira laughed at the thought

Lacus, without any other choice, hurriedly sat on her seat, behind the driver, and searcher for something to hold on.

"Hold on tight" Kira said

"But…where?"

"Of course at my back, where do you think you should hold anyways?"

Lacus stared at Kira's back. Kira got irritated and grabbed Lacus' hands he placed it on his stomach. Lacus just followed and hold at him tightly.

"So…where do you live?"

"New Haven Estate"

"Ok I got it"

Kira started his motorcycle and droved it. Because the park is near the village and Kira's bike is fast, they arrived there within five minutes. Lacus felt a little dizzy because of the speed but she managed to walk. Kira dropped her near the gates because the guards won't allow him to enter and Lacus wanted take a very short stroll. She bid goodbye to Kira, who already left. Then she remembered about his jacket. She's still wearing it, when suddenly it rained she ran towards the guard house. The guards knew her and called her driver for her. While waiting, she heard the guards talking.

"Hey did you see that motorcycle?" one guard asked

"Yup, so what's the big deal about it?"

"It's a Black MV-Augusta 4CC, one of the most expensive bikes in the whole world!"

"What's the big deal about it? This estate is filled with rich people who can buy a dozen of those."

"Not really, the company produced twelve pieces only to celebrate their anniversary, they sold those by auctioning it."

"Really?"

"Yup, so that person is _very _rich"

"How come he doesn't have bodyguards? He might be kidnapped and that motorcycle of his might be stolen"

"I don't know, maybe he's strong enough to defend himself and that bike cannot be stolen because only the owner can activate it. From what I've heard a genius kid programmed those for the owners"

Then Lacus' driver arrived and Lacus went inside the car. She's thinking about the conversation she heard from the guards. "If only rich people can afford it then…but why don't I know him. I haven't seen his face nor heard his name on any magazines or TV shows. He's very mysterious…anyway I think I won't meet him again. Too bad I can't return his jacket" she said to herself and sighed.

They entered the huge gates, there's a large, beautiful garden in front of the enormous mansion. Then driver parked the car in front of the entrance of the house. The driver opened the door for Lacus and held out an umbrella. Lacus grabbed her things and entered the luxurious mansion. There are a lot of expensive furniture inside, a big chandelier, a very exquisite staircase, like the ones seen in fairytales, a family painting and a lot more stuff that can't be found in any ordinary house. A lot of maid welcomed her, she smiled at them and was about to climb the stairs when the butler called her attention.

"Ms. Lacus, Mr. Siegel wants to discuss some matters with you, he's waiting at the library now."

"Thanks I'll be going there now."

She knocked on two very big, antique doors and opened it. She found her father seating behind a table, reading a book. He looked at her and pointed at the empty chair in front of his table. Lacus sat on the chair and looked at her father.


	4. business

She knocked on two very big, antique doors and opened it. She found her father seating behind a table, reading a book. He looked at her and pointed at the empty chair in front of his table. Lacus sat on the chair and looked at her father.

"Lacus, I heard that you were dismissed earlier" Siegel seriously said

"Yes father" Lacus answered

"So why did you arrive late? It's almost nightfall, you had me worried. You didn't even call."

"I left my phone on the car and I informed Mr. Kyle that I will go to the park."

"To the park? Why do you have to go to the park when we already have a huge garden?" Siegel was confused

"I just want to relax" Lacus answered looking down

"Why? Are there any difference between the flowers here and there?" Siegel was still confused

"No father, I just remember…mom when I go there" Lacus explained now looking at her father

"I understand what you're feeling but you should at least bring with you a bodyguard"

"I want to be alone father, that's all" Lacus' tone is sad

"Lacus, do you know what might happen to you if someone saw you there" Siegel said then sighed

"I know father, I'm very sorry…"

"I won't allow that anymore, you need to be with someone capable of protecting you at all times even at school" Siegel said protectively

"But father, the school's already tightly guarded so it's impossible for intruders and if someone's going to follow me around school at all times that may…"

"No buts…please Lacus…just follow me…and don't worry I already hired someone who's perfect for the job, you may come in now"

The doors opened and a man entered it. He's wearing a black suit with red tie. Lacus couldn't see his face yet because of the shadow. He walked towards them and stood next to Lacus facing Siegel. Lacus looked at the guy and was shocked to see who it is. Then Siegel spoke.

"Lacus I want you to meet Mr. Kira Yamato, he will be your bodyguard from now on."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Clyne" Kira bowed in front of Lacus

Lacus stared at Kira still shocked when her father spoke. "Lacus are you forgetting your manners?"

"Ohh…yes, sorry I forgot. Nice meeting you too Mr. Yamato" she bowed

"Lacus why do you look so shocked when you saw Mr. Yamato. Have you met him before?"

"It's nothing father…"

"Mr. Yamato, I'm sorry if you have to enroll yourself again"

"I understand it Mr. Clyne, its part of the job so it can't be helped"

"Thanks a lot. Please take care of my daughter"

"Of course Mr. Clyne."

"Ok…that's all. It's time for dinner now, Mr. Yamato why don't you join us?"

"Thank you, but I can't accept your offer, there are things I need to clear for my enrollment"

"It's fine."

Siegel stood up from his seat and walked outside. Kira soon followed but Lacus called his attention.

"Mr. Yamato…what's the meaning of this?"

"Your father wants me to look after you, Ms. Clyne"

"I mean, it seems like my father knew everything that happened to me at the park."

"I don't know, maybe your father doesn't know it at all and is just being conscious of your safety." He looked at Lacus with his cold eyes again. "It's really troublesome if you're kidnapped and knowing you're alone makes him really edgy, I think all fathers are like that especially when their _rich_. If you want to know my capabilities you can look at my resume or ask your father. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kira turned around and walked outside. Lacus was left alone at the room and there are a lot of questions that's in her mind now. She's staring at the floor trying to sort out all the things that in her head when a maid interrupted her.

"My lady, Mr. Clyne is calling for you now"

"I'll go there now. Thank you"

She walked outside the room and went to the big dining hall. She took her seat and stared at her food.

"Lacus, is there something that's worrying you? If it's about your safety please just understand me and Mr…" Siegel was cut off by Lacus

"I understand it father…but father why do you became so strict now…you're not like that before"

"I just heard that there's a commotion at the park earlier and I know that you always go there, it just makes me a little worried about you. What if that person kidnapped you and did something to you?"

"I know but why does he have to guard me even at school. I cannot hang out with my friends anymore if there's someone who's always behind me" Lacus said looking at her food

"Well…I just think he needs to be near you at all times. And he will act like a normal student so your friends won't know about his job. Don't worry he's good at what he's doing"

"How sure are you about him father? It seems that you trust him so much"

"The agency told me that he's the best person suited for the job and he's one of the best, is that what's bugging you Lacus?"

"Yes father, if you trust him that much then I guess I will trust him as well"

"I know you would Lacus"

They finished eating their dinner. Siegel went to his office for his work and Lacus went to her room. She's still thinking about how the events turn. She thought she would not see him again but there he is and they're going to be together at all times. Then she remembered all the questions in her mind about him. Lacus remembered about the resume. She went to her father's office and asked for the resume. Siegel gave her the resume and Lacus went back to her room. She read the resume hoping to find something interesting.

"So, he grew up at the orphanage managed by the agency. He's good at both academics and physical work. That's all? They must be hiding something, I can feel it and… I think I'm over working myself. I'll just ask him tomorrow." She said and slept.

In her dreams she remembered Kira. They're sitting at the bench eating ice cream. She looked and smiled at him. He noticed it and smiled at her as well. She blushed and continued eating. Then suddenly she woke up and looked at the clock. It's already midnight.

"Why am I dreaming about him, and much worse why am I blushing at his smile? But I really wish see his gentle smile again" and then she fell asleep again.


	5. reunion

The next day arrived. Lacus woke up, took a bath, and wore her uniform, white long sleeves, a maroon coat with the school logo on the left part, a ribbon and a navy blue skirt. She went to the dinning hall. Her father is a busy person, always doing something and often times eating his breakfast at his room that's why Lacus eat her breakfast alone. Then she went to the front door and rode her car that's parked at the entrance. She noticed that Mr. Kyle is not yet there. She looked through the open doors and saw her father walking with someone, he's wearing the same uniform but instead of skirt he's wearing navy blue pants. When the two arrived at the door, Lacus' lowered down her window and peeked outside. Her father greeted her.

"Good Morning Lacus" Siegel greeted

"Good Morning dad" Lacus looked at the person beside her father and greeted him too "Good Morning to you too Mr. Yamato"

"Lacus, Mr. Kyle will be my driver from now on, Kira here will be the one to drive you"

"Mr. Yamato?" she asked

"Lacus you can just call him Kira" Siegel glanced at Lacus and then to Kira "You too Kira, just call her Lacus ok?"

"Ok" Kira answered

Then Kira walked towards the driver's seat. He started the engine and took a fast glimpse at Siegel. Lacus bid good bye to her father. Siegel smiled at them and went back inside the mansion. Kira drove the car towards the school. They sat there silently until they arrived at the school grounds, Kira parked the car at the school entrance then he spoke

"You can go now" Kira said looking forward

"Maybe you need a guide to…"

"No need to worry about me, I visited this place before" this time Kira glanced at the mirror to look at Lacus

"Ok then, I'll be going now"

Lacus entered the building and Kira drove towards the school parking lot. She went inside the classroom and seated. Miriallia took her seat beside Lacus and greeted her

"Good Morning Lacus" Mir cheerfully greeted

"Good Morning Mir, you look happier than the usual is it because of _him_" Lacus smiled at Mir

"What?! Of course not, I'm just happy because our friends will arrive today" Mir defensively answered

"I know, but you don't need to be shy about Dearka" she said still smiling

"Lacus you look like your normal self today, did you get over with your new-sem-sickness?" Mir said trying to change the topic

"Well that's because I want to know what happened yesterday to you and Dearka" she said returning to the original topic

Mir gazed downwards hiding her blush. Lacus chuckled at her friend then she noticed that someone seated at the empty chair. A guy with a midnight blue hair.

"Mir, look that's…" Lacus pointed at the guy

"That's Athrun!" Mir exclaimed

They walked towards the Athrun who's fixing his things.

"Welcome back Athrun" Lacus smiled

"Lacus! Mir!" Athrun bellowed

"Long time no see Athrun!" Mir greeted

"Yeah! I'm so glad to see you guys again!"

"So where are Yzak and Shiho?" Lacus asked

Suddenly someone banged the door. The students were shocked and glanced at the door. A guy with silver hair entered the door. He looks really mad and irritated. He seated at the seat in front of Athrun, ignoring his classmates. Lacus, Mir and Athrun giggle at him while their other classmates went back to whatever they were doing. The silver haired guy heard the people laughing so he turned around.

"What are you laughing at?!" He angrily said

"You never change a bit Yzak" Athrun chuckled

Yzak was shocked to see the people laughing at him and said "What? How long have you guys been there?"

"Well, we're here when you almost crushed the door" Mir teasingly said

"Then why didn't I notice you there?" Yzak confusingly asked

"I think you're too preoccupied with anger" Lacus responded

"Sorry about that" Yzak apologized

"So, where's Shiho?" Athrun asked

"Ugh…don't make me remember about her!" Yzak blurted

"Another Lovers' quarrel I guess" Lacus mocked

"What happened between the two of you…again?" Mir inquired

"That damn woman made me wait for five consecutive hours at the mall, then told me that she can't come!" Yzak furiously said

Then again someone angrily entered the classroom walking towards Yzak. She grabbed Yzak's shoulder and forced him to face her.

"Who are you calling a damn woman, idiot?!" a girl with long brown hair shouted

"You are! How dare you making me wait at the mall that long!" Yzak shouted back

"Me? It's your damn fault idiot! You're not listening to me, I told you I can't come!" the brunette answered back

Lacus, Mir and Athrun just went back to their businesses because for them this is a normal sight. Then the teacher entered the room, Yzak and the brunette is still standing yelling at each other while their classmates are already seated.

"Umm…excuse me, can you just continue your arguing outside?" Mr. Mwu humbly asked but the two didn't seem to notice. Mr. Mwu is slowly running out of patience and slammed his fist on the table making a small crack on it. The two noticed it, Yzak seated at his chair and the brunette beside him.

"God! It's only the start of the semester and I'm already this stressed up!" Mr. Mwu exclaimed he inhaled then exhaled to compose himself. And he spoke again "Ok class I want to introduce to you your new classmate"

"We have a new classmate? Is he a boy? Is he handsome? Does he already have a girlfriend?" A red head girl asked

"Calm down Ms. Allster, yes he's a boy"

"Really? So is he handsome?"

"Do you want me to introduce him or will I just answer all your questions?"

"Sorry just introduce him now"

"Ok, you can come in now"

The door opened and the new student entered it. He stood at the center and introduced himself.

"I'm Kira Yamato, Nice meeting you all" Kira bowed and smiled at his new classmates


	6. friends

The class smiled back at him. Lacus glanced at him examining his face while Mir is secretly looking at Lacus' expression. Athrun on the other hand stared closely to him.

"Well, where can you sit Kira" Mwu looked around the classroom but there's no empty chair in sight "It seems that the classroom is full…" Mwu paused for a while to think then he shouted "I know! I'll ask the other section if there's any available seat at their room"

"Aww, how sad…I thought I will have a new handsome friend in this class. Wait sir, is it even possible to transfer students to other classrooms?" Fllay said

"I'll make the impossible possible…we don't want to make Kira stand while having our discussions right" Mwu said and left.

While Mwu's out, the students started to chat with one another. Fllay stood and walked towards Kira but Kira noticed her actions and walked towards Lacus whose seat is at the back near the window, she's looking outside thinking about something. When Fllay saw where Kira is going she glared at Lacus and just returned to her seat.

"Hey Lacus, why are you staring at the new guy like that? Don't tell me you like him?" Mir asked

"Mir…don't think about crazy stuff like that"

"I'm not kidding, his smile sure is warm and friendly especially when he saw you"

The last thing Mir said seems to add to Lacus' thoughts about the mysterious guy. Then Lacus stared back at him and said to herself "His smile feels different…it's not like that before…it's just like he's wearing a mask. The surface is smiling but the inside is…cold and reserved." Before she knew it Kira was in front of her, staring at her.

"Hi Lacus, it's been a while" Kira greeted Lacus with a smile

"Hello Kira, yeah it's really been a while" Lacus smiled at Kira but inside her mind "I can still see it, the mask he's wearing"

"Wait you both know each other?" Mir asked and inside her playful mind "ohh…now I know what's behind those strange reactions"

Before they could answer, Mwu came in and stood in the middle. Kira stood at the back listening to his announcement. He clapped his hands to get the attention of the students and when the room is quiet, Mwu started to talk

"Class, I made an arrangement with the other class, they still have four vacant seats there. I thought about transferring not just one but two students there because like what I said before, it's a bit crowded in here"

The students didn't respond to what the teacher said. They just prayed that they will not transfer to the other class because they already made friends in here.

"If Kira will transfer to the other class who will be the other one?" one student asked

"And what class will they transfer to?" the other student asked

"Kira won't transfer any room…he will stay here with us due to a very important request" Mwu explained

"That's great!" Fllay shouted "So who will be the two lucky students? I hope it's not me"

"Maybe its Yzak and Shiho!" a student shouted

"Yeah because they always fight!" another student shouted

"The other class will accept the offer if only we're going to give them students who's in their best behavior" Mwu clarified

"What?! I don't want to leave this class!" Fllay blurted

"Miss Allster, they want students that _behaves_ themselves"

"Well I think you wouldn't choose me even if I behave myself because I know you don't want to loose one of your best students and I'm happy that I will be with Kira"

"Ok, fine, now I'll announce the students whose transferring. It's Mr. Zala and Ms. Haww. You will transfer to section 1B"

"What?!" Fllay shouted again

Mwu sighed and gazed towards Fllay "What is it this time Ms. Allster?"

Fllay stood up and said "Why isn't Lacus chosen?"

"Because she's the class representative and why do you want Lacus to transfer?" Mir irritably asked

Fllay ignored what Mir said and glared at Lacus who's watching Fllay butting in and making the discussion more complicated. Inside Fllay's mind "Darn it, why wouldn't that Lacus just go…and it seems like Kira like her…ugh it's just so irritating" and at the same time inside Lacus' head "Oh God Fllay, will you just keep your mouth shut, just this time but I think I need to stop you now…" Then Lacus finally stood up and spoke.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your small talk Ms. Allster, but your blabbering doesn't help with the issue here. I think it would help us more if you will just keep your mouth close." She politely said while giving her a forced smile.

The class stared at Lacus and returned their attention to Fllay who's clutching her fist so hard because of anger, then she calmed herself and gave back a fake smile to Lacus then seated.

Mwu smiled and said "Thank you Lacus, now Athrun, Miriallia is that alright with you two?"

"Umm…sure" Athrun said and packed his things

"I guess its fine" Mir said

"Now you need to get your new schedules at the office and thanks for your consideration" Mwu said

Athrun stood up and walked towards the door but before completely leaving the room, he glanced at Kira who's looking at him as well, Miriallia on the other hand is just preparing her things and bidding goodbye to her friends before she left. After the two left Mwu called Kira and asked him to choose a seat. He glanced at Athrun's seat which is one seat apart from Fllay's. Fllay saw Kira looking at the seat near her and waved at him but to her dismay Kira sat on Miriallia's seat which is next to Lacus'. Kira glanced at Lacus but Lacus is looking straight at the teacher

"Ok everything's settled, then let's start the pop quiz!"

"What?! There's a pop quiz!" Shiho and Yzak shouted

"Yes so let's start now…oh! I forgot it, I'll just get the test papers, and you can study now"

Mwu left and the students started reviewing for the test. Lacus faced Kira and whispered something to him

"Kira, does Mr. La Fllaga know about your job?"

"No, I really didn't plan on going to your class but I think your father arranged all of this"

"Oh…I guess father is really into this bodyguard thing"

"I think he's just a little worried"

"I think he's overreacting"

Kira chuckled and changed the direction where he's looking and accidentally glanced at Fllay. He immediately returned his gaze to Lacus when he saw Fllay staring at him. Mwu arrived and they started the quiz.

**On class 1B**

Athrun and Miriallia arrived at their new classroom. Mir was about to knock when they heard someone talking inside. They walked a little closer and listened.

"Hello, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, nice meeting you all" She said and bowed

They heard the students discuss and chat with one another

"Attha, isn't that the orb representative's last name?" one student said

"If I'm not mistaken, the representative has a daughter not a son" the other student asked

Then suddenly they heard Cagalli shout "Are you telling me that I'm a boy!"

The student was shocked and examined Cagalli. Then his eyes widened and said "You mean you're girl?!"

"Of course! do I look like a man?" Cagalli annoyingly answered

Then they heard a familiar voice spoke "Hey, orb's next representative shouldn't be talking like that, and classmates let's show a little respect to the new student" And their homeroom teacher arrived at the classroom.

"Sorry for the wait, Ms. Attha you can seat at the vacant chair at the back. Oh before I forget there are other students that's transferring here, you two come in now"

Athrun entered the classroom first then followed by Miriallia. They scanned the room and saw Dearka, Athrun greeted him and Miriallia just stared at the floor. Athrun saw Mir's reaction that's why he introduced himself first.

"Hi! I'm Athrun Zala" Athrun greeted then bowed, their new girl classmates screamed when they saw Athrun. Athrun noticed that Cagalli is not screaming and is staring at him. He found Cagalli really interesting so he greeted her with a smile. Cagalli blushed when Athrun smiled at her, she immediately bowed her head and that makes Athrun's smile widen. Then Mir introduced herself next.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miriallia Haww, you can just call me Mir" She smiled at her new classmates. After the introductions their teacher approached them. "Mir you will you seat beside…" the teacher was cut off because Dearka raised his hand. The teacher glanced at him then Dearka stood up and talked "Umm…Ms. Ramius, may I transfer my seat at the vacant chair behind Cagalli?" Ms. Ramius looked puzzled and asked him "What is the reason why you wanted to sit there Dearka?" Dearka answered "Because I want Mir to sit beside me and teach me with the lessons…please Ms. Ramius, I promise to behave myself" Ms. Ramius paused for a while to think then she answered "Do you really promise to behave yourself?" Dearka's expression lightened "Yes, and I'm sure this time I'll have high grades"

Ms. Ramius glanced at Mir and said "Mir, I would really appreciate it if you will seat beside Dearka" Mir glared at Dearka but Dearka only smiled at her. She sighed and went to her seat. "Thanks Mir" Ms. Ramius said and Mir replied "It's alright Ms. Ramius, I'll make sure Dearka fulfill his promise". Ms. Ramius then talked to Athrun "Athrun, you will seat beside, Cagalli" Athrun smiled and went to his chair. When they're seated the teacher started the lesson. Dearka pat Mir's shoulder and whispered to her

"Hey honey, I'm very happy to see you here, maybe we…" Dearka didn't have the time to finish what he's saying because Mir elbowed his side and smiled at him "You're forgetting your promise, _honey". _Dearka groaned in pain then he whispered "Honey you will give me a price for my _behavior_ ok?" then he pulled Mir closer and kissed Mir's face then faced in front. Mir stared at him with a shocked face. When she was about to speak, Ms. Ramius asked her a question, she stood up and answered the question correctly then seated and ignored Dearka.

Meanwhile Athrun keeps on glancing at Cagalli who's having a hard time answering her favorite subject, math. He smiled and said to himself "I'll make a move later" then continued listening to the teacher.

Then the bell rang to signal the end of the first class and the teacher left few reminders before leaving. The next teacher is famous for always arriving late so the students relaxed for a while and talked to their other classmates. Some girls crowded Athrun asking him different questions when suddenly Cagalli shouted.

"Hey, will you keep it low, if you want to interview him, go out or somewhere where I can't hear you!"

"Athrun, I'll talk to you later, it seems like Ms-I-Like-Studying here is so hotheaded" one girl said before leaving

Athrun sighed and talked to Cagalli "Umm…Ms. Attha, thanks for getting rid of those girls"

"I didn't do that for you, they're so noisy I can't concentrate here" she answered while looking at her paper

"Then let me help you as a sign of thanks" Athrun grinned at her

"Really? You will really help me?" Cagalli smiled at Athrun

Athrun was quite shocked at Cagalli's reaction and smirked at her "Of course" then Athrun moved a little closer to Cagalli. Cagalli blushed and looked sidewards. While Cagalli and Athrun are getting closer Mir and Dearka seems to be in a cold war.

"Hey Mir, I'm sorry, I won't do that again" Dearka pleaded "Please don't ignore me"

Mir paid no attention to what Dearka's saying and continued what she's doing.

**Back to Section 1A, Lacus' section**

The first subject ended and their teacher's not arriving yet. Yzak and Shiho aren't fighting anymore and are talking with one another. Lacus stared outside enjoying the scenery when suddenly someone tapped her. She glimpsed at the person and was shocked to see the person.

"Hey Lacus, can I talk to you?" Fllay asked

"What is it Fllay?"

"I want you to stay away from Kira" Fllay straightforwardly said

Lacus was quite shock, considering that Kira is just beside her all she can say is "what? why?"

"Do you like him?" Fllay is starting to be annoyed

"Well…umm…" Lacus can't answer Fllay's question because she, herself doesn't know the answer

Then suddenly Kira placed his hand around Lacus' shoulder and glanced at Fllay showing her his true self, the cold and reserved him, "Fllay, please I want to spend some private time with my _girlfriend_ here. I'm sorry I can't entertain you anymore"

Both Fllay and Lacus stared at Kira, shocked. Kira noticed Lacus' expression, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Just pretend that we're in a relationship so that we can get rid of her, she's starting to annoy me" Lacus stared at him and smiled then she replied "sure". Suddenly Fllay interrupted them. "What if you're only pretending? You need to prove your relationship" She smirked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's a little bit long and confusing 'cause I'm not that good at describing things. Well I'll just hope you will still continue reading it. Thanks again (^_^)V**


	7. conflict

Lacus stared at her again then Kira spoke "Fllay, I don't want to hurt your feelings". Fllay answered "Oh no Kira, I will understand it". Kira sighed and faced Lacus, he whispered "Lacus, I need to do this" then he placed his hand on her chin. He slowly pulled her closer, their lips were centimeters away, Lacus was blushing in a deep shade of red, she said to herself "What am I going to do? Oh God, will Kira be my _first kiss_?! But, if it's Kira I guess it's ok…wait what am I saying?! Darn, I think I…I really like him? what am I thinking, I'll just think of a story that will distract her…yeah that's what I'm going to do" Lacus was about to execute her plan when suddenly the door opened and Mwu came in. Lacus saw that and sighed in relief while Kira let go of Lacus' chin and glared at Mwu.

Lacus saw Kira's reaction and a train of thoughts entered her mind again "That was close but why did Kira glared at Sir like that? Don't tell me he really wants to _kiss_ me?! What if he really does, how will I respond to it? Every time I remember his _true_ smile I felt my heart beating faster. And before, it seems like I really like to kiss him, but I still need to know him more and maybe melt the invincible ice that's surrounding him then get closer to him and… " Lacus unconsciously blushed and smiled at her thought. Kira passed to her the test paper and said "Stop daydreaming Lacus". Lacus noticed his eyes are just as cold as ever.

Kira immediately finished the test and started to think about the previous event "That's close, I almost _kissed_ her" Then Kira remembered the experience he had. Holding Lacus that close, smelling her _sweet scent_, touching her _smooth skin_ and almost kissing her _rosy pink lips_. He blushed at the thought of kissing Lacus, he secretly glanced at Lacus whose busy answering. He glanced at her face, her serene cerulean eyes, her nose then her lips. He immediately returned his gaze on his paper. "Why am I like his, I even wanted to continue what we're supposed to do, if only sir didn't arrive, but no I must not forget my true goal…but this feeling, the urge to…to…kiss her. Every time I'm near her, it felt different, I can smile whole-heartedly, and always wanted to see her lovely smile. What if she really is different? I just need to know her more and I do hope so that I can still keep up with my cold side towards her because as time pass by it's getting more difficult to be like that, especially when I see her become dejected because of my attitude." Kira sighed.

Finally the bell rang and it's already time for the 30 minute break. They passed their papers and went outside to eat. Kira stood up near Lacus and slid his hands on her waist.

Lacus was shocked and glanced at Kira, she asked "Do you think Fllay's still looking?"

"Don't let your guard down, just act, don't worry, I only do this because of work, it's nothing personal" Kira coldly answered

After hearing what Kira said, Lacus felt that her heart was being squeezed. She removed Kira's hand on her waist and forced a smile at him and said, "Don't worry, we're the only one's here now, there's no need to act when there's no audience right?" Kira scanned the room and saw no one there. Lacus exited the room and went to the dining hall. On her way she remembered what Kira told her "I knew what I'm feeling is impossible, why did I even think that Kira might like me. That's pure _nonsense_ and now and the only thing I get is this damn pain inside me. I better stop whatever I'm feeling towards him, he's just my _bodyguard_ anyway…" She sighed.

**At class 1B**

The teacher arrived after 30 minutes. He's holding a cup at his right hand and a stack of papers on the other.

"Good Morning class, Sorry I'm late, by the way, I'm Andrew Waldfelt" The teacher said

"It's alright sir, but we want to know what took you so long?" one student asked

"Well, it's because I brewed my coffee a little longer than the usual, ok now back to class"

Because he arrived late, there's only 30 minutes left before break time. They discussed some lessons and answered seatwork. Mir still ignores Dearka while Athrun and Cagalli are arguing with each other because of a misunderstanding. After the class Mir stood up and approached Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli, do you want to come with us at the cafeteria?" Mir cheerfully asked

"Sure, I'm hungry after answering those math problems earlier" Cagalli answered

"Ok, let's go now, and I want to introduce you to my other friends"

They went outside leaving Athrun and Dearka on their seats.

"Hey, why is Mir ignoring you?" Athrun asked then Dearka explained everything to him

"Ohh…that's because you act so fast, next time make sure to find the right time…" Athrun adviced

"Yeah right, how about you and Cagalli?" Dearka said trying to change the topic

"We're just friends"

"Really, but this is the first time I ever saw you talk to a girl like that, so when are you gonna make a move?" Dearka smirked

Athrun blushed "Shut up Dearka, let's just go, you need to clear things with Mir right?"

They followed the girls outside towards the cafeteria.

**At the hallway**

Lacus is walking when she bumped at someone. She was outbalanced but before she hit the ground someone caught her. She looked at the person who caught his arms around her supporting her body. She was frozen for a while but immediately gained her composure and stood up.

"Hey Lacus, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks…Kira"

Then she glanced at the person she bumped. She saw Mir looking at her waist then to Kira and to her. Lacus then felt Kira standing close to her, holding her waist. She immediately loosened the hold and walked a little towards Mir.

"Sorry Mir" Lacus apologized

"It's alright Lacus" Mir said

Suddenly a girl approached them. Mir called her and introduced her to Lacus

"Lacus, this is Cagalli, Cagalli this is Lacus" Mir said

"Hi Lacus, you must be Mir's friend" Cagalli greeted joyfully

"Yes, and you must be Mir's new friend. Did you just transfer here?" She smiled at her looking at her clothes. Cagalli just nodded

"So Lacus, are you having a date with Kira?" Mir teasingly asked looking at the boy behind her.

Cagalli glanced at the brunette behind Lacus and was shocked to see Kira. Kira on the other hand gave Cagalli a puzzeled look. Lacus noticed Cagalli's expression then Athrun and Dearka showed up behind Mir and Cagalli. Athrun saw Cagalli staring at something, he walked closer and saw Kira. Kira noticed Athrun and smiled at him. Then someone called their attention

"Hey! Aren't you people going to eat?"

Lacus saw Shiho waving at them. She waved back and smiled at her. Mir and the others look at Shiho and walked towards them. Mir, Cagalli and Lacus are walking together while Dearka, Athrun and Kira are following them. Dearka talked to Kira.

"I'm Dearka," Dearka introduced himself and offered Kira handshake

"Kira" Kira shook hands with him

"Oh and this is Athrun" Dearka pointed at Athrun

"It's nice meeting you Athrun" He shook hands with him

"Nice meeting you too Kira" Athrun said

While walking, Lacus asked Cagalli "Cagalli, do you know Kira?" Cagalli was shocked and answered her "Umm…no…he just looks familiar".

"Familiar?" Lacus asked "Yeah…he looks like my…" Cagalli didn't finish what she's saying because they reached the cafeteria. Shiho approached them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long and who is she?"

"Shiho, this is Cagalli, Cagalli this is Shiho" Mir introduced

"Hi, Let's go now, the cafeteria is starting to get crowded"

They entered the cafeteria and saw Yzak sitting on the chair. Shiho approached him and introduced Cagalli to him. They shook hands with each other. Because there are only four chairs on every table they decided that the boys will seat with each other and the girls will occupy another table. An attendant approached their table.

"Good Morning, here's the menu today" She gave the four the menu

"Good Morning Ms. Stellar" Lacus greeted

Cagalli gazed at the attendant and was shocked to see who it is. She unconsciously shouted "Stellar?!", Stellar turned her attention to the girl who shouted her name, she smiled and greeted Cagalli "Cagalli nee-chan!" Lacus stared at the two and asked "You know Ms. Stellar, Cagalli?" Cagalli answered "Of course, she's my cousin!" Then Cagalli gazed back at Stellar "What are you doing here?" Stellar answered "This is my part-time job" Cagalli stared at her confusingly "But aren't you studying here as well?" Lacus and Mir gazed at Stellar waiting for her explanation "Yes, that's why I keep this as a secret, I just don't like wasting my time doing nothing" Cagalli sighed. "I'll talk to you later" Stellar smiled at them and took their other and left.

While at the boys' table…

"Who's the new guy?" Yzak asked Dearka

"He's Kira, I saw him with Lacus" Dearka explained

Athrun sat silently thinking about something then he whispered to Kira "Kira is that really you?". "I'll explain everything later, at that place, for the mean time just pretend that you don't know me" He answered. Then the attendant approached and gave them the menu. She stared at Kira, Kira noticed her and stared at her as well. Then the attendant's eyes widened, she approached Kira and asked in a low voice "Kira nii-chan?" Kira gazed at her and ignored her. Stellar took their orders and left.

Stellar went back to the girls' table and served them their orders. She approached Cagalli and whispered to her "Kira nii-chan is here right?" Cagalli didn't look at her but said "Yes, I know that's him, even if he just ignores it, I can still feel it" Stellar looked at her and asked "where do you live now Cagalli nee-chan?" Cagalli answered "At our place, you live there too right?" Stellar smiled "Yes, I'll see you there then" Then Stellar left.

After the break they all returned to their classrooms. After several classes the day ended and it's now time to go home. Lacus walked outside waiting at the front door while Kira went to the parking lot. There he saw Cagalli and Stellar riding their car and on the other side he saw Athrun. He entered the car and drove towards the front of the school building. While waiting for Kira, Lacus saw Mir and Dearka talking with each other, Dearka pulled Mir inside his car again and then they left. Then Yzak passed her. She called Yzak's attention and asked him "Yzak, did your company made a MV Asusta-4CC for the anniversary?" Yzak looked at her "Yeah, why did you ask?" Lacus answered "Well, do you know all the persons who bought those models?" Yzak thought for a second "Well, let me check at it. I'll just call you when I know it" Lacus smiled "Thanks Yzak" Yzak left and her car parked in front of her. She rode the car and they went home.

**A/N: That's it for today, if you have any questions, feel free to mail me anytime and I'll make sure to clear things up. Thanks for reading my story **


	8. plans

**At Lacus' house**

"Welcome home my lady", the butler greeted.

"Thank you", Lacus replied.

"Mr. Yamato, please follow me", the butler told Kira.

"Thanks and you can just call me Kira", he said.

Lacus gazed at the butler with puzzled expression. The butler noticed it and informed her, "Kira will live here now, my lady".

Lacus was surprised, gazed at Kira and gazed back at the butler. The butler smiled and gestured Kira to follow him. They ascended the stairs, and Lacus went straight to her room, changed to her pink night gown and sat on her bed, thinking, when suddenly she heard her phone rang and answered it.

"Hello".

"Hey Lacus it's me Yzak, I tried searching for the persons who bought the models".

"Really? May I know who they are?"

"It's confidential but since you're my friend I'll tell you, but first, you need to answer my question".

"Sure, what is it?".

"Why are you asking about the bikes and who is this "Kira"?"

"Well, just like you, I am amazed about Kira.

"What's the connection? Yzak asked and continued, "wait, don't tell me he owns one of those bikes? And if you really want to know him better why don't you try asking our school".

"I did, but I guess he's hiding something, and yup, he has one of those bikes, the black one with red stripe on it,".

"…I'll mail you the file and tell me if you find something from it". Yzak assured Lacus.

"Ok, but why are so interested with Kira too?", asked Lacus.

"I actually have this eerie feeling toward him", said Yzak.

"Oh I see, anyway, thanks a lot Yzak".

"No problem".

Lacus turned her phone off, went straight to her room, reached for her laptop and waited for Yzak's mail.

**At Cagalli's house**

Cagalli and Stellar arrived at the house. It's big, luxurious, and just like Lacus', it has a beautiful garden. As their car parked in front of the house, the butler opened the front door and Cagalli and Stellar went inside. The maid welcomed Stellar and gazed at Cagalli.

"Are you Miss Attha?" one maid asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Cagalli answered.

"Your father called earlier and informed us that you will be staying here".

"Oh…I'm supposed to call here but I forgot, good thing father called and I'm sorry for the short notice…"

"It's alright Ms. Attha; everything's taken cared of, kindly follow me to your room now".

"Thanks and just call me Cagalli" Cagalli smiled at her.

"Cagalli nee-chan, I'll just go to my room, let's talk after dinner, is that alright with you?" Stellar said.

"Sure, thanks Stellar".

Cagalli went to her room and laid on the bed. She covered her eyes with one arm and was about to fall asleep when suddenly someone knocked at her door.

"It's time for dinner Ms. Attha" a maid called.

"Just eat without me and tell everyone in this house to call me Cagalli".

"But Cagalli, Ms. Lousier asked me to tell you to please hurry up".

"Jeez, fine, I'll catch up later; I'll just change my clothes".

"And one more thing, your clothes just arrived", the maid informed her.

Cagalli hurriedly stood up and opened the door. She saw the maid smiling at her then walked through the hallway leading to the living room where a box was placed. Cagalli moved toward the box and opened it. She saw a letter on top of her neatly piled clothes. Cagalli opened the letter and read it.

"Cagalli, take care of yourself, and next time you go, make sure you inform the persons living in the place where you will move and I know you don't like shopping so don't forget your clothes, Good luck on whatever you're doing, I know you can do it"

Cagalli smiled then placed the letter on her pocket then she took a pair of jeans and a shirt and changed her clothes. She asked someone to bring her clothes to her room and then she went to the dining room, there she saw Stellar.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Cagalli cheerfully asked

"I can't believe you forgot to bring your clothes, nee-chan" Stellar happily teased

"Well…when I heard news about "him", I immediately went here without saying…"

"Its fine nee-chan actually, I'm happy you're here!"

"Thaks Stellar"

They ate their food and went to Stellar's room.

"Nee-Chan, he's really Kira nii-san right?"

Cagalli looked straight at Stellar's eyes and nodded "I'm sure of it, but I need to know why he left"

"I know Kira nii-san won't leave without a good reason and I know you have a plan to know his reason, so what's your plan?"

Cagalli gave her a very mischievous smile.

**Lacus' house**

Yzak's mail arrived and Lacus immediately opened it. The mail contained the names of the buyer, the models they bought and how much was paid for it. She read through the persons' name on the list, all of them belong to elite group of people. Lacus searched every name listed there but she didn't find Kira's name, then she looked at the models bought and searched for the black with red stripe model, there is one but it doesn't have the red stripe. She looked for the person who bought it and saw "Hibiki". Then she glanced at the price sold. She was shocked to see the price, its 0 while the others cost about 80M+. She thought, "This is strange, this Hibiki guy got his bike for free and I'm bothered if Hibiki is a first name or a last name…I'll just ask Yzak". Lacus took her phone and dialed Yzak's number. The phone rang but no one answered it. Then Lacus glanced at the clock, "11:30pm, it's already this late, I'll just ask him tomorrow or maybe I'll just ask Kira directly". Lacus lay on her bed and closed her eyes but she can't sleep so she sat near the window, gazing at the beautiful garden outside. She decided to take a stroll at their garden so she put on a jacket before going down.

While walking she thought "It's been so long…" then she saw a bench situated in front of a wide, colorful bed of flowers near the lake. She walked towards it when she heard a very sad but calming melody coming from a violin. She searched for the person whose making the tune when she saw someone standing in the middle of the bed of flowers. She can't clearly see who it is because the clouds are covering the moon spreading a shadow on that person. She doesn't want to startle the musician so instead of sitting on the bench she silently sat behind a tree near the person playing the violin, closed her eyes and listened to the melody when she unconsciously drifted to sleep. After some time she felt that someone is slowly lying her on a soft surface, she slightly opened her eyes and glance at the person but because she's in a haze she can't clearly see who it is but something caught her attention, she saw a very familiar smile in that person's face, the one she really loves to see, then upon realizing what she saw, she immediately stood up and scanned her surroundings, she noticed that she's lying on the sofa on their living room alone.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked herself then stood up and walked when she saw someone striding and it seems like he's from the same room as hers, she saw him turn so she ran after him but when she turned at the corner, he's no where to be found. She sighed and turned when she accidentally bumped at someone. She saw Kira, holding an empty glass then she realized that Kira is now soaked up.

She bowed and immediately said "I'm really, really sorry"

Kira stared at her and said "It's alright my lady; I should be the one to apologize for not looking"

Lacus wasn't able to respond because she was surprised at Kira's sudden change of attitude, and then she unconsciously asked "Are you really Kira?"

Kira gave her a confused look and answered "Of course, why did you ask?"

"Because the Kira I know doesn't speak like that"

"Sorry, I forgot, I'm not used to calling my employer with their name, don't worry next time I won't forget" Kira answered back

"Oh, is that so...I thought you really changed" Lacus said in a whisper tone

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing" Lacus sweat dropped

"May I know what you are doing here in the middle of the night?" Kira suspiciously asked

"How about you? Why are you still awake?" Lacus asked

"Please don't change the topic"

"Well…I'm just looking for someone…"

"Who is it? You want me to help?"

"The person playing the violin earlier…I just want to thank him"

"Thank him for what?

"I fell asleep at the garden and I think he's the one who carried me here"

"If that's the case then don't bother, maybe he's asleep"

"I think so too, well Kira may I know why you're still up?"

"I can't sleep so I decided to take a stroll"

"Are you sleepy now?"

"After being spilled with cold water… I think I'm fully awake now"

"I'm sorry again and do you mind if we have a small chat?"

"I don't mind but I have to change my shirt first"

"Really? That's great!" Lacus happily applauded

"If you'll excuse me"

Kira went to his room and changed the wet shirt he's wearing with a dry one and wore a jacket over it. As he approaches the place where he left Lacus, he heard a soft and beautiful humming. He silently approached her and listened to her.

After finishing her song, Lacus heard someone clapping. She immediately turned around and glanced at the person clapping. She saw Kira's true and gentle smile. Lacus stared at Kira and suddenly she remembered about the person who carried her. That person has the same gentle smile as Kira's.

Kira approached Lacus and asked, "There's a wrong note on your song, anyways, I thought we're going to have a chat?"

"Oh, Yeah, is it alright with you if we take a stroll at the garden while chatting?"

"Are you sure? It's cold outside" Kira said with a concerned tone

"I like walking at the garden and its fine if you don't like it" Lacus cheerfully answered

"No, I want to talk there, your garden seems good"

Lacus smiled and grabbed his hand "Let's go now"

Kira was surprised at Lacus' sudden action and said to himself "This girl is really different, maybe I'm wrong when I judged her without knowing her better. I'll just test her" then he smiled to himself

Lacus lead the way to the garden. After passing the door, a very huge and beautiful garden welcomed them. Lacus started walking and Kira followed her when she suddenly stopped, let go of his hand and faced him.

"So, Kira, tell me the truth, who really are you?"

Kira stared at her with a bewildered expression and answered "I'm Kira Yamato your bodyguard and that's all"

Lacus continued walking and Kira followed her "I don't believe you, if you're only a bodyguard then why do you have a very expensive bike?"

"What bike?" Kira stopped walking and placed his hand on his chin, thinking, when suddenly he remembered it "Oh that! Is that expensive?"

Lacus faced him scrutinizing his face if he's trying to hide something but from Kira's expression, anyone can say that what he's saying is true, and then Lacus remembered about Hibiki. She walked towards Kira and looked straight at his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, next question, how did you get that bike?"

Kira's face suddenly saddened and he gazed downward "It's a long story…"

Lacus tilted her head to meet Kira's gaze then gave him a very sweet smile and said "I'll listen…that is…if you want to tell your story"

Kira returned his gaze to Lacus' eyes and returned her smile and whispered "You are really different…in a good way"

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait…I hope you would enjoy this chapter. And lots of thanks to those who reviewed my story and also to those who are reading and supporting it.**


	9. story

"Before I tell you my story, there are conditions you need to follow and you need to answer my question first" Kira said

"Sure, anything you say" Lacus gladly answered

Kira's expression became serious and asked "Tell me, why do you want to know who I really am?"

Lacus smiled at him and said "Because I want to know you more"

"You didn't answer my question at all" Kira said with a serious tone

Lacus giggled and whispered "The truth is, I want to be your friend and knowing you more will help me understand you and understanding you will help me befriend you easier"

"Understand me? Am I that complicated? And why do you want to befriend me? Please answer my questions seriously" Kira's tone is starting to show annoyance

Lacus became serious and answered him "Very complicated, you put up a fake smile on your face, sometimes you're cold towards me, and sometimes your kind, I just want to know the _true_ you."

Kira let out a fake laugh "Sorry for being very complicated but this is the _true_ me"

At that moment Lacus smiled whole-heartedly and said "I'm glad that you're showing me the _true_ you…" Then all of a sudden Lacus stood up, grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him. They walked and Lacus continued "and I want to befriend you because…umm…I don't know, maybe because you're…like that choco-banana ice cream, yeah right! You're like that! Very odd ice cream, I thought it's weird, and making it seems complicated but when I tasted it…it's really wonderful …like you" Lacus stopped, not letting go of Kira's hand, she turned to him and looked straight at his eyes and said "…though before I don't know if you're really good, but when you smiled truly at me, it felt weird…and at the same time…great. I just want to have a friend like that ice cream, odd but wonderful. Your attitude is odd but your _true_ and _gentle_ smile is the one that's making it wonderful, and I think the only way to see that is for you to trust me…so please…don't try to wear that fake smile again, you don't need to hide anything from me…and another thing, it doesn't suit you"

Then Lacus continued walking towards the bench where she was supposed to sit before. She sat there and waved at Kira to sit beside her. Kira stared at her with mixed expressions but she just smiled at him and said "I answered your question; now tell me your conditions so that you can start with your story. And please don't look at me like that."

Inside Kira's mind "You're really something Lacus Clyne…saying those things to me, but I think I can trust you." Then Lacus spoke "And I want to thank you for carrying me back inside, I'm sorry for always troubling you"

Then the atmosphere suddenly changed, from serious to friendly one.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked acting confused

"I know you're the one playing the violin, no need to hide it, and by the way, it's impressive" Lacus said

Kira sighed as a sign of defeat and seated beside Lacus and asked "how did you…know?"

"When you said about the wrong note, and when you smiled at me"

"Smile?"

"Yup, I noticed that your smile really looks like the one who carried me"

"You're good, now the conditions are; first, don't tell anyone about this, second, you need to tell something about yourself too and third"

Kira removed his jacket and placed it in Lacus' shoulders "please always take care of yourself"

Lacus blushed at Kira's sudden actions. She gazed down, hiding her blush and nodded.

"Good" Kira said

Kira sat beside her but he didn't say anything. He's looking at his hands. There's still doubt in him. Lacus noticed it so she moved closer to Kira and patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry you can trust me, but if you really can't trust me yet…maybe we can talk about this later." Kira glanced at Lacus and said "You already have my trust, I'm just recalling the events of my life because I can't remember some of it" Kira jokingly said. After some minutes, Kira inhaled and started telling his story with a sad expression on his face.

_It all started three years ago. It's raining hard that time. I woke up in a small house, there's only one room and it only takes a few steps to go to dining room and the bathroom. While I was lying there I felt that my whole body throbbing. I was in deep thought that I didn't notice that someone's approaching me. She's the one who took care of me, my mother, although she isn't my real mother._

Then Lacus noticed Kira's expression lightened while telling about his mother.

_Mother sat beside the bed and changed my bandage. I stared at her and I noticed the serene expression on her face._

_Then she spoke to me, "Are you alright? Do your wounds still hurt?" _

_I nodded then asked, "What happened and why am I here?" _

_Suddenly someone entered the house. It's her husband and like her, he looks kind and beside him is their son, Ken._

"_My husband saw you half-dead on the street so he brought you here." She answered_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, so would you tell us your name?"_

_I closed my eyes trying to remember everything that happened but I can't remember anything, even my name, "Sorry but I can't remember anything" is all I can say_

"_It's alright you can stay here with us as long as you want, right honey?" She said_

"_Of course, I would really love to have another son!" He happily exclaimed_

"_Yay! I'm going to have a big brother!" Ken excitedly cheered_

"_Really? But you don't even know me and…" Mother cut me off and said "Don't worry we will know you sooner or later, just rest"_

"_Wait, you don't have a name right?" Ken asked_

"_Yes, I can't remember it" I answered_

"_Mother, we need to give him name first...how about Kira?" Ken suggested_

"_Why Kira?" I asked_

"_Well, I think it's cool"_

"_That's a good name" She answered_

"_Right, you're Kira Yamato now" father added_

"_Yamato?" I asked_

"_Yes, you're a part of the family now" father grinned_

_I noticed that even if they live in a small house like that, they are really happy. They took care of me for several days until I was able to move. One day father called me._

"_Kira, come here, there's something that I want you to see"_

"_What is it father?"_

"_This, I thought you would remember something if you see this, when I saw you, this is beside you"_

_Father then showed me my bike. It's full of scratches._

"_So, do you remember anything?"_

"_Sorry, I still don't remember anything"_

"_Ok, so you want to fix this?"_

"_Sure, but I don't know how"_

"_Don't worry, I'll help you"_

_We fixed the bike then after some days father returned to his work. Ken, their son and my little brother, is the one who taught me how to play violin. He always tell me about his dream of being the world's greatest performer, but due to their status, he can't study playing the violin and even if he's five years younger than I am, he already helps father with his work. They work at a mine owned by a very wealthy person. I don't want to be a burden so I asked father to teach me how to do his work. Father taught me everything about work. Although it's hard I loved my work because after those hardships a compassionate mother awaits for us._

Suddenly Kira clenched his fists so hard

_I hoped that my life would be that peaceful for a long time but it seems like bad luck is attached to me. One day, while we're at work, the mine owner arrived and he saw me resting. He approached me and whipped me. My father and Ken saw him and they punched him. The owner got mad so instead of hurting me, he beat up father but father didn't fight back. The owner whipped and whipped father until he can't stand anymore. My father stumbled on the ground, blood flowing from his wounds. I can't stand it anymore so I stopped that owner. Instead of stopping he asked some guards and other workers to help him beat us up. He reached the pocket of his coat and threw a lot of money on the air. Then suddenly a lot of men approached us. I know that I won't be able to defend us, so Ken and I carried father away from that place. I can still remember what that filthy bastard told us. When we returned home, mother hurriedly approached us. We placed father on the bed and mother treated his wounds. I sat beside him._

"_I'm sorry, it's my fault" I said_

"_It isn't, don't worry about it" father said_

"_But he beat you up!" I shouted_

"_Then what are you going to do about it?" He asked "What's done is done, and I'm not regretting what I did" he added_

"_But…your work…and look at you…"_

"_This always happen and I'll manage to find another work so don't be bothered about it" he said while wearing his ever confident grin._

"_Father's right, next time I'll make that man pay" Ken said_

_The next day, Ken and I went to the town. We searched for a job; unfortunately no one wants to give us work because we're too young. We decided to take a stroll around town, that's when we saw an instruments store. I saw a bright smile across Ken's face. He ran towards that store but before he can enter the store, someone pushed him back. I ran towards him and glanced at the person who pushed him. There I saw another wealthy person. _

"_Why did you push my brother?!" I angrily asked_

"_Who do you think you are? Peasants like you don't even have the right to get near us!" that man said_

"_What?! But we're only looking at the instruments; we're not doing anything wrong!" I yelled_

"_You're ruining the atmosphere, so leave this place before I call my bodyguards"_

_I was about to punch him when I heard Ken scream. I glanced at him and saw a man wearing a suit pinned him down. I ran towards him but another man grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. That wealthy man stepped on Ken's fingers crushing every single one of it. "You should understand now!" the man spitted at Ken then went away. When his bodyguards left I immediately ran towards him and helped him stand. I saw him crying not because of the pain but because of anger. We went to a nearby fountain and dipped Ken's hands there. I was staring at him when suddenly he stood up and smiled at me._

"_Don't tell mother what really happened ok?"_

"…_yeah…so how's your hand?"_

"_Not good, it still hurts, I think every bone was broken"_

"_Damn those wealthy persons!" I slammed my fist on the fountain_

"_Don't do that, your hands might be broken too"_

"…_Let's go now so that you can rest"_

_We went home and greeted mother like nothing happened. She noticed Ken's injured hand and asked about it. We lied about it and Ken went to the room. I went outside and seated near a tree. Then I thought about the past events and there I realized that I'm causing all of it. The next day I went again to the city to find a job. I was pleading to the shop owners to accept me when someone approached me. _

"_I saw what happened to you yesterday, so do you want a job" he asked_

"_Yes, I'll do everything you tell me, just give me a job" I begged_

"_Ok, let's meet here tomorrow afternoon"_

"_Really?! Thanks but what job will you give me?"_

"_A good job…and say good bye to your family"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you will not be going back here"_

_Then he left me. I went home and saw my family eating. My mother called me, so I seated then I told them about the job. _

"_Father, Mother, Ken I need to go"_

"_Where?" Mother asked_

"_I don't know, but don't worry, I'll make sure to give you money every month"_

"_You're not going back?" mother asked with a sad tone_

"_I'm not sure" I looked down_

"_Kira, you don't have to go just for money, we can get through this as long as we're together" Ken said_

"…" _I didn't answered Ken_

"_Is that your decision?" Father asked with a serious tone_

"_Yes, Father" I looked directly at his eyes_

_Father sighed "well, I think this will help you get back your memories faster, I just want to say that you don't have to work for us"_

"_But always remember that you can always come home" Mother added_

"_Yeah, and Kira if you get a lot of money, will you study playing violin and next time you come here teach me ok?" Ken happily said_

"_Of course, Thanks everyone"_

_The next day, when I was about to leave my mother called me_

"_Oh and before I forgot" Mother grabbed a small purse and placed it in my hands_

_I opened it and saw money "Mother, you need this more that I do"_

"_Just take it and Kira please take care of yourself, don't worry about us" Mother said_

"_Mother…"_

"_And Kira, here are your keys and while doing the finishing touch, I saw this in the compartment of your bike" my father said_

_I took it and examined it. It's a flash drive. Father smiled at me and tapped my shoulders. Mother hugged me and Ken gave me a thumb's up. Then I took my bike, it looks new and cooler because of the red stripe father placed to hide the huge scratch. I saw the man waiting for me._

"_You didn't tell me you have a bike, anyway, let's go"_

"_Sure, I'll ride my bike"_

_We arrived at a very huge training facility. _

"_Welcome to the Zala training facility"_

"_What really is my job here?"_

"_I saw that you have potential, so I decided to recruit you"_

"_So my job is?"_

"_We'll train you to be one of our bodyguards"_

"…_Ok"_

_They trained us how to fight, taught us a lot of things and gave us monthly allowance which I give to my 'family'. During one of my test, the big boss' son came to have the same training. He is Athrun. At first I don't like talking to him because of my previous experiences with wealthy persons but because Athrun is different he became my bestfriend. Athrun left after completing the basics. I trained there for a year and became the best. My first assignment was to guard a famous artist. And as expected he treated the poor like rats. And one time, during one of his tours, a child approached him and begged for money. He slapped him and the child bumped his head on a rock. I was about to approach him when my co-guard stopped me._

"_Stay here, they're really like that, it can't be helped"_

_Then I put in my mind that rich persons are like that. And as time pass by, I get used to it. And then they gave me this assignment, to be your bodyguard. _

Then Kira smiled at Lacus, he stood up and stretched his body.

"So, do you remember anything now?"

"Well, I still don't remember anything"

"…oh"

"Lacus, did you like my story?"

"I think I understand now"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I've been watching you for quite some time"

"What do you mean?"

"I was at your school during the first day and I followed you to that garden. Sorry if you got touched by that maniac"

"I will forgive you in one condition play your violin again"

"Sure, I'll just get it"

Then Kira ran inside the house. Lacus sat there silently, thinking about Kira's previous life. She thought "So that's why Kira is like that" then Kira arrived carrying his violin.

He stood in front of Lacus and started playing the same melody. Lacus listened to the melody and then suddenly Kira stopped.

"What's the matter?" Lacus asked

"It's not finished yet" Kira said

"Is that so...by the way, Kira…" Lacus asked hesitantly

"Yes?" Kira smiled at her

"Well…It's nothing" Lacus smiled back

"Let's go now, we still need to wake up early for school" Kira said

"Yeah, thanks by the way" Lacus said looking directly at Kira's lavender eyes

"For what? Kira confusingly asked

"For the night, I really enjoyed it" Lacus happily answered

"Me too, and let's just talk about the second condition tomorrow" Kira said offering Lacus a hand

Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and stood up. Then they went inside the house and slept.

**A/N: Thanks for reading (^_^)**


	10. mornings

**Hello ^^, I just want to inform you that we will have to leave Kira's mystery for now and go on with the other side of the story. I hope you will still enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**At Lacus'…**

Lacus was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. She glanced at clock and sighed. Still lying she let out a long yawn while gently rubbing her eyes. Then she stood up and stretched her arms when she unconsciously saw the beautiful garden. She remembered the past events and smiled at herself then did her morning routine. She was about to exit the mansion when she noticed that she left her phone. She hurriedly went back to her room and took her phone when she saw Kira's jacket. She folded it neatly and immediately went down. When she reached the car, she saw Kira leaning at it, arms crossed at his chest, staring at the garden's direction and he seems to be thinking deeply. Lacus approached him, "Good morning, Kira" she greeted, smiling. Kira was startled at Lacus' sudden greeting but he managed to smile back at Lacus and greeted back, "Good morning, Lacus" then he opened the door for Lacus. Lacus sat on the back seat while Kira hurriedly went to the driver's seat and drove the car.

**At Cagalli's…**

Stellar was already ready for the day. She wore her school uniform and fixed her things. She sat at the living room waiting for her cousin, glancing at her watch every minute. Then Stellar grew tired of waiting and went to Cagalli's room. She knocked at the door but no one is answering. She opened it and saw Cagalli sleeping soundly. Stellar approached her and woke her up but Cagalli doesn't seem to notice. Stellar did all she can but it seem like Cagalli won't wake up. While thinking, she heard Cagalli talking in her sleep saying, "A…Athrun…". Then something came in her mind. She whispered at Cagalli's ear, "Nee-chan, Athrun-kun is waiting for you down stai…" Stellar didn't have the time to finish because Cagalli immediately sat up and stared at Stellar. Stellar smiled at her and greeted, "Good morning nee-chan, how's your dream about…Athrun-kun?". Cagalli blushed and turned her head sideward then answered, "What are you talking about?". Stellar just smiled "I'll ask about Athrun-kun later. Nee-chan, you need to get ready for school now" Cagalli glanced at the clock and then dashed to the bathroom. Stellar went down and waited again at the living room. After 15 minutes Cagalli is ready to go. Cagalli wasn't wearing her uniform yet because she's new and it take 2 days before a transfer student can get a uniform. While riding the car she asked Stellar, "Stellar, why is the color of your uniform different from my classmates?". Stellar's uniform is the same as Lacus' the only difference is the color. Stellar explained, "There are 2 sets of colors, Maroon for seniors and Cobalt Blue for juniors. The school used color coding so that it would be easier to identify the year level of the students". Cagalli just nodded and stared outside.

**At Miriallia's… **

Mir woke up and fixed herself. After taking a bath she wore her uniform and went to the dining room to eat her breakfast. She was about to leave when she heard one of their maids call her. The maid bowed her head and greeted Mir, "Good morning my lady, your father wants to see you right now." Mir immediately went to her father's study. She opened the door and saw her father talking to someone. She walked towards them and was shocked to see Mr. Elsman early in the morning. Though she knows that her father and Mr. Elsman are business partners, it is pretty rare to see them talking about business this early. Her father noticed Mir and called her. Mir approached them and greeted Mr. Elsman. Her father said, "Mir I have a news for you" Mir gave her father a confused look and asked, "What is it father?" Her father smiled at her and walked beside Mr. Elsman and said, "You know Mr. Elsman's son right?". Mir nodded and her father continued, "Mir, I know it's a little early but I want to tell you that he will be your fiancé". "What, Dearka?!" She suddenly shrieked. She is in bad terms with him because of the previous events. Her father and Mr. Elsman was shocked at Mir's reaction and Mir noticed it so she said, "Oh, sorry, I'm just a little shocked at the news" Her father smiled and asked, "He's your boyfriend right?" Mir blushed and nodded then someone knocked on the door. Her father allowed that person to enter and saw Dearka. Dearka walked towards them and stood beside Mir and he greeted, "Good Morning, father will you excuse us, we will be late if we stay here any longer" His father nodded so is Mir's so Dearka grabbed Mir's hand and they walked outside and rode the car.

**At Athrun's…**

Athrun was silently eating his food when his father suddenly arrived. He greeted him and asked, "Father, did you give Kira a new assignment?" His father nodded. Athrun stopped eating and stared at his father "Then what is his new assignment?" His father glanced at him "To guard Siegel Clyne's daughter, why, do you have any problem with that?" Athrun returned his gaze at his food and said in a low cold voice "But why at time like this?" His father gave him an unconcerned looked and said, "It's better if he is busy". Athrun gazed back to his father, "Does he know anything about 'them'?". Athrun's father slammed his hands at the table and glared at him "No, and don't you dare tell him! He might loose his focus, and we might loose a very important client". Athrun shouted back standing from his seat "But…he needs to know it!" His father glowered at him with very dark and cold eyes and said, "I don't give a damn about those minor things. Athrun if you say a single word about 'them', I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Then his father stood up and went to his room not bothering to touch his food because of the previous encounter he had with his son, on the other hand, Athrun didn't finish eating because he lost his appetite at his father's dire attitude so he just went to his car and drove towards the school.

**At Yzak's…**

Yzak was annoyingly waiting at his car in front of a mansion. He's tapping the steering wheel while looking at his watch. Then he noticed that someone was walking towards his car. She sat at the front seat and fastened her seat belt. "What took you so long?" Yzak asked with an annoyed tone. "Sorry, I overslept" the brunette answered forcing a smile at her face. Yzak let out a deep sigh "Next time, don't overwork your self ok?" Yzak said with a very sad and calm voice, "Yeah sure, hey what's with the gloomy face, the Yzak I know isn't like that" the brunette answered back while pulling Yzak's cheek. "Hey Shiho cut it out! It hurts!" Yzak cried. Shiho let go of his cheek and giggled. Yzak smiled at her and placed his hand at her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Shiho blushed and was about to look at Yzak when he suddenly pinched her cheek. "Oww!" Shiho shrieked. "That's for pinching me, you always-late girl" Yzak jokingly said. Shiho smiled at him and whispered in an inaudible tone "Thank's Yzak", Yzak gave her a puzzled look but Shiho just looked at him and said "Let's go now, I don't want to be late for school". Then Yzak drove his car towards the school

**At School… **(everything that happened here are happening at the same time)

Kira and Lacus arrived at the school grounds. Kira was about to drop Lacus at the front of the school building when suddenly Lacus spoke, "Kira, why don't you park the car first." Kira glanced at her through the rearview mirror, "But why?" Lacus sweat dropped and gazed downwards, "Well…umm…because…" She was having hard time thinking for her answer because she's shy to tell Kira that she just want to chat with him again. Kira glanced at her for a little while then returned hid gaze in front. "This is a good time to talk about the second condition…" Kira said and continued driving towards the parking lot. Lacus just sighed as a sign of relief.

After a quick turn at the corner Cagalli could now see their school. The driver entered the school grounds and parked at the front of the building. Stellar and Cagalli stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance when Cagalli saw Kira driving Lacus' car towards the parking lot. She followed them and Stellar saw Cagalli so she called her. Cagalli glanced at Stellar and placed a finger in front of her lips telling her to keep quiet. Stellar sighed and followed Cagalli towards the parking lot.

Dearka parked his car and turned the engine off. He glanced at Miriallia who is already going out of the car. Dearka grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her inside. Miriallia frowned and pulled her wrist from Dearka's hold but Dearka was only tightening his hold. "Let go of my wrist, Dearka" Miriallia demanded. "I will let go if you will listen to me…please Mir just listen" Dearka pleaded. His eyes were staring downwards and his grasp at Miriallia's wrist is starting to loosen up. Miriallia sighed and glanced at Dearka, "Fine, now what are you going to say?" Dearka let go of her hand and gazed at Miriallia's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mir. I really didn't mean to upset you, if you don't like the arrangement, I will tell father to cancel it, just…just" Miriallia placed her hand on Dearka's face and smiled at him lovingly "It's alright, I'm not really mad at you" Dearka gave her a confused look "What? Then why are you acting cold towards me? It's because I always give you surprise kisses right?" Miriallia removed her hand and her attention at Dearka's face "It's normal for a couple to kiss, it's just that…I feel like…your not serious" Dearka's eyes widened then he chuckled.

Dearka's attitude suddenly changed from serious and poignant to cheerful and lively. Miriallia glared at him "What so funny?!" "You are, you think I'm not serious? For your information, I'm dead serious every time I kiss you, and all of those are true and from the deepest part of my heart" Dearka said with a cheerful but sincere tone. Miriallia couldn't help but smile at him "That's good to know, and next time don't kiss me in public" They both laughed when something caught Miriallia's attention. She saw Lacus' car and there she saw Kira. "Why are they together?" she asked herself. Dearka noticed Miriallia's sudden change of expression "Is there any problem?" He worriedly asked. Then Dearka saw Cagalli and Stellar running but before he can say it to Miriallia, he noticed that she's following them. He sighed and followed her.

Yzak is just one block away from school when he suddenly stopped. Shiho stared at him in confusion and asked "Why did we stop?" Yzak smiled at her and drove past the school "I decided to skip school today" Shiho's eyes widened "What?! Why?" She asked with curiosity and annoyance in her tone. "Well, I just want to have fun today and go somewhere else" He answered carelessly "Then let me down, I can't skip school" She commanded "Sorry, I can't because you're coming with me" Then he drove faster and the enormous school is nowhere in sight. "Jeez…" Shiho sighed and stared outside.

Athrun was driving towards the school when he saw Yzak's car drove past the school. He stopped for a while then continued towards the school. He parked his car at the empty slot. He got off of his car and saw Dearka following Mir and when he gazed at Mir, he saw her following someone too, he examined the person she's following and saw a blonde hair. He thought for a while and when he glanced back he saw the blonde's face and identified it as Cagalli and he noticed that she seems to be spying on someone. He walked a little to see who the person she's spying then he saw Lacus' car not too far away and then he remembered that Kira is working for her. "_Maybe they're having suspicions about him, but they can't know the truth yet_" He thought. Then he hurriedly ran at the other side of the parking lot to catch up with them.

"Umm…Kira, why aren't we parking yet?" Lacus confusedly asked. "Sorry, I'm just looking for a nice spot to park the car" He reasoned out though his true reason is to make those who are following them stop. He noticed that Cagalli is following them the time he was waiting for Lacus' answer earlier. "Is that so?" Lacus worriedly said because she knows that the bell will ring soon. Kira glanced at the digital clock and saw the time. He knew that they're running out of time. Kira stepped on the gas to increase their speed; he's desperately trying to get his pursuers out of his back. He's thinking of a way to loose them. And when he passed a certain spot he saw a familiar person. That person nodded and ran towards the other direction. Then Kira knew what he's about to do so he immediately parked the car at the next open slot he saw. He hurriedly stepped out of the car and rapidly but gently grabbed Lacus hand and towed her inside the school building.

Athrun caught up with them and nodded to Kira to signal him that he will take care of Cagalli. He ducked and waited till Cagalli was near to his hiding spot and when he noticed her, he suddenly stood in front of her. Cagalli bumped at him and was taken aback when she noticed who the person she bumped is. "Good Morning Cagalli" Athrun cheerfully greeted. Cagalli glanced at him then tilted her head a little to the left to see the retreating figure behind him. Athrun noticed her and bend a little to the left to get her attention again. Cagalli then turn to her right side, trying to see Kira, but then Athrun tilted his head to the right, blocking Cagalli's view yet again. Cagalli got annoyed and glared at Athrun, "Good Morning Athrun, will you please move out of the way, I'm in a hurry" She said with an annoyed tone and a forced smile at her face. Athrun found her expression cute so he planned on teasing her more but then Stellar arrived. "Nee-chan…" She called out then noticed the guy in front of her and asked "and Athrun-kun?" Stellar asked looking directly at Athrun. Athrun examined her intently "I think I saw you somewhere" He said with suspicion on his tone. Stellar sweat dropped "Umm…sorry but you might be mistaking me with someone else" she reasoned out. "Ohh, sorry my bad" then he glanced back at Cagalli "Cagalli, do you want to walk with me?"

Then Miriallia and Dearka arrived. They saw Athrun with Cagalli and Stellar and walked towards them. "Hey guys!" Dearka greeted. Cagalli noticed them and glanced back at Athrun's back. She didn't saw the persons she's after. "_You got away this time Kira_" Cagalli whispered to herself. She sighed and then gave Athrun a deathly glare. Athrun noticed Cagalli's glare, he forced a smile at his face and thought to himself "_if glares can be harmful, I'm sure I'm dead by now…"_ Then Miriallia approached Cagalli, "Hey Cagalli, what happened?" She asked in a confused tone. Cagalli panicked for a while. She doesn't want Miriallia to know about what she's doing. She's thinking for a reason when Athrun suddenly spoke "I think we need to get going now, it's almost…" Then they heard the bell rang and they hurriedly went inside.

**Inside the building**

Kira and Lacus were walking fast towards the school. "Kira, will you please slow down a bit?" Lacus protested. She is having a hard time keeping up with Kira. Kira glanced backward and then he started to slowdown. "Sorry, I just don't want to be late" Then they we're at the school building. The halls were filled with students chatting, some are running and others are just hanging out. Kira then let go of Lacus' hand and continued walking towards their classroom alone. Lacus saw Kira walking away so she followed him and went to their classroom. Lacus opened the door and saw Kira sitting comfortably at his chair. The moment Lacus stepped her foot inside the room the bell rang and her other classmates went to their respective seats.

Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Miriallia arrived 10 minutes late at their classroom but they're still lucky because their teacher is not yet there. They went to their respective seats. Cagalli and Miriallia panting after running while Athrun and Dearka breathe evenly it's as if they didn't run at all. Most of their classmates are chatting while the others are just sitting silently at their seats. Cagalli was so bored. She sighed and rested her chin on her arms which are folded on top of her desk. She glanced at her watch and let out another deep sigh. She felt like the seconds hand of her watch was moving too slow. Athrun was reading a book and was constantly taking a glimpse at his very bored seatmate. On the other hand, Mir and Dearka were cheerfully chatting with one another; they didn't notice the time passing by, the exact opposite of Cagalli.

30 minutes passed and none of the teachers returned to the classrooms. Cagalli couldn't handle her boredom and stood up. She walked towards the door when their teacher arrived. She let out another deep sigh and returned lazily to her seat. Ms. Ramius entered the room with a delighted look on her face. She held a stock of papers and placed it in her desk the she glanced around the classroom, scrutinizing if there are any missing or absent students. After inspecting the room, she smiled and was pleased that all her students are present. She distributed the papers and after receiving the paper, the students started chatting with one another. Ms. Ramius clapped her hands to get the attention of her student.

"Ok class, as you can see on the papers, the school is celebrating its anniversary next week and you are given the chance to choose which activity would you like to do" the teacher explained

"We have to choose between a school fest and a field trip?" A student asked

"That's right" Ms. Ramius nodded

"If we choose field trip, what are the places that we will visit?" Another student asked

"It's listed there"

"But we visited these places before" A student said. He is the son of the vice president of a huge and well-known pharmaceutical company

"You did, how about me, I haven't even heard about some of these places" Another student protested

"That's enough; you're given a chance to choose right? We will follow the decision of the majority so all you have to do is place a check on your choice and submit the paper tomorrow" Ms. Ramius insisted

Miriallia glanced at the paper and noticed something that really shocked her. Cagalli noticed her and asked if there were any problem but she just shook her head and smiled at Cagalli, trying to hide her worried expression. "_How would Lacus react if she knew this, I just hope that this field trip thing will not be voted…" _She told herself

**While on class 1A…**

Mr. La Fllaga entered the room and immediately distributed the papers. Upon receiving it, Lacus scanned its contents and something caught her attention. Mr. La Fllaga looks annoyed and his mood became worse when he saw Yzak and Shiho's empty seats then he called his students attention.

"Where are Mr. Joule and Ms. Hahnenfuss?" He agitatedly asked

The students looked around and gave him an I-don't-know kind of look. He glanced at Lacus who's currently reading the announcement given to her. Kira saw Mr. La Fllaga looking at Lacus so he gently nudged Lacus elbow. Lacus glanced at him and she noticed his eyes glancing at the front then back to her. She gave him a confused look and then turned her attention forward and saw Mr. La Fllaga getting more annoyed. She immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry, will you please repeat what you said?" She requested

He sighed then repeated his question, "Where are Mr. Joule and Ms. Hahnenfuss?"

"What?" She was puzzled and glanced at their seat and saw no one there. She returned her gaze forward and apologized "Sorry sir but I haven't heard a word about them" She explained.

"Alright sit down, I'll discuss about that announcement now, and Ms. Clyne make sure to inform them about this" he said

"Yes sir" She said then sat down. She returned her gaze at the paper and placed it under her desk then glanced outside.

Mr. La Fllaga explained everything just like what Ms. Ramius said. After explaining everything Flay raised her hand…again. Mr. La Fllaga sighed; he knew that he is obligated to listen to the students' opinion so he hesitantly pointed at Flay. Flay smiled and then stood up.

"Sir don't you think it's better if we all choose the field trip?" Flay asked but her tone is more like forcing

"Sorry Ms. Allster but I can't force something like that; every one of you is given a chance to choose so everything depends on the decision of the majority of the students at this campus." He explained

Flay glanced at her classmates. It seemed like she is forcing them to vote for the field trip. Her reasons unknown to them.

"Is there anything you want to add?" Mr. La Fllaga asked

"No, that's everything" Flay seated

Lacus was too occupied with things that she just ignored Flay because she knew that Flay was uttering useless things again, complaining about everything, giving ideas that are not connected to the topic and sometimes she just wanted to get the attention of everyone and that's when Lacus will speak to cut her off and finish the discussions. That's one of the reasons why Flay hated her.

But this time it's different, Lacus ignored Flay and she didn't even listen to Mr. La Fllaga. She just stared outside and she looked really bothered by something and Kira didn't fail to notice her actions. He glanced at the paper and read it. Lacus' sudden change of attitude started when she read the paper given to them. After reading it he didn't find anything bothering. The places for the field trip seem to be just normal although he knew that most of these places were already visited by the students except for a certain place. He tossed that idea aside and looked at the next option. The school fest maybe a little risky because the school will be opened for public and a lot of people will be coming. "_Maybe Lacus is afraid of interacting with outsider because of the previous events but I think there are other reasons, but as of now that's what I think is bothering her…"_ He thought then returned his attention to the paper and he again noticed the unfamiliar place. He raised his hand and Mr. La Fllaga noticed him and let him speak. Kira stood up

"Sir, I have a question, what is this 'RFW' in the list of the places to be visited during the field trip" Kira asked then at the corner of his eye he saw Lacus cringed after hearing that place.

"That is…" Mr. La Fllaga was cut off because Flay stood up

"Allow me to explain, it's a place where they rehabilitate anomalous women, right Lacus?" Flay glanced at Lacus giving her a mischievous smile.

Kira glanced at Lacus and noticed that Lacus was still looking outside, she didn't seem to notice what Flay said but when she heard Flay called her, she gazed at Flay, her eyes showing melancholy and irritation. She said nothing and returned her gaze outwards.

Kira got confused and asked Flay, "Why do we have to go there?"

Flay smiled at him and answered back "Well, I thought that because it's the school's anniversary, helping and interacting with other people would be nice and at the same time it's like promoting how great our school is" her tone filled with haughtiness.

"But why there? Why don't you try going to a nursery for abandoned children or home for the aged?" Kira asked with a puzzled look

"We've been to those places already, I want to try something new, and by the way that place opens to public every three years so I took this chance to _personally help them_" She explained proudly

"So, you are the one who proposed for this place?" Kira asked

"Yup, the truth is, daddy really liked my idea that's why he approved it" She cheerfully answered

"And one more thing, you really wanted to help the women there?" Kira asked with suspicion on his tone

"Well…of course, there could be no other reasons" She smiled confidently

The students got a little shocked and at the same time happy at Flay's explanation and reason. Flay noticed her classmates reaction and smiled at herself. She knew that her classmates were going to vote for the field trip. She glanced at Lacus and saw her paying no attention at all. She got a little annoyed and said, "And by the way Lacus, if ever the field trip will be our activity, will you please sing a song at the RFW. I know they will really appreciate it, especially her and what if your song might bring her back, you can never tell" She teasingly said to Lacus and then sat down. Lacus just sighed "_So it has already been 3 years, time really flies so fast…" _she told herself

Kira can't help but notice Lacus' gloomy expression and began to wonder who really Lacus Clyne is. Kira is doubting if what Flay said and if that really is her only purpose.

**Sorry if it took me too long to update, I made this chapter longer than the usual for some reasons. And please tell me what would you prefer a long chapter that takes a while before updating or a short one that will take not longer than two weeks to be updated? And another thing, you can ask me anything about the story and if ever you have any problem with it. Anyway thanks for reading ^^.**


	11. Chapter 11

After several hours of discussion, it's already time for break. Everyone is preparing to leave the class and head to the cafeteria except for Lacus who doesn't seem to care at all. The always cheerful and congenial Lacus turned into a gloomy person and Kira can't stand her attitude anymore. He approached her and gave her a very concerned look. Lacus felt that Kira was looking at her so she glanced back at him and put on a false smile at her face then returned her gaze outside. Kira got tired of waiting for her to speak so he talked to her.

"Lacus, it's already break time, aren't you going to eat with your friends?" Kira worriedly asked

"I don't feel like eating today, you can go and eat now, don't mind me" She answered without looking at him

Kira walked towards the door and took a quick glance at Lacus before going out, and then he went on his way towards the cafeteria, leaving Lacus alone in the classroom. The moment she was alone, she rested her head on her arms crossed on top of her desk. She shut her eyes, trying to remove all her thought about the field trip, about what Flay said and most especially about someone she really didn't want to think of. But every time she recall about the past, she can't help but remember her and it hurt her a lot.

Miriallia, Dearka, Athrun and Cagalli went to the cafeteria the moment the bell rang. They were walking towards the cafeteria when they saw Kira walking alone. Cagalli walked towards him but Athrun went past her and he walked beside Kira.

"Hey Dearka, you can go on ahead of me, I need to talk to Kira about something" Athrun waved at them and walked away pulling Kira with him

"Ok" Dearka shouted back and then asked himself "_When did Athrun became close with Kira?"_

Miriallia didn't notice what Athrun said because she was more bothered seeing Kira alone. She knew that Kira and Lacus were always together, though she doesn't really know the reason why. She became a little worried and stopped walking. Dearka saw her and moved over to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" Dearka worriedly asked. Miriallia shook her head and glanced at him "Everything's fine, let's go now" Then they started walking again when Cagalli called them "Hey Mir, I need to go back and get something at our classroom, I'll catch up later, bye" Then Cagalli ran off. Mir nodded and then went to the cafeteria.

Athrun pulled Kira at a secluded place and made sure no one can hear them. Kira looked at him and bowed. "I'm really sorry sir, I didn't have the time to explain…" Athrun cut him off and sighed "It's alright, I asked father about it, and I told you not to call me that right?" Kira returned his gaze at him and asked "Sorry, so why did you pull me here?" Athrun glanced downward and thought "_Do I need to tell him now or will I just let him know on his own?"_ Kira noticed that Athrun's bothered by something "What's wrong?" He asked. Athrun gave him a friendly smile, "I just wanted to welcome you and warn you that the others can't be aware of your true identity" Kira smiled reassuringly at him "Thanks, and you don't need to remind me that, I know what I'm supposed to do"

But unknown to Athrun, Cagalli secretly followed and was behind a bush listening as they speak. She heard everything and instead of answers she became more confused about Kira's actions. _"Why would Kira call Athrun Sir? Is he really Kira or am I really mistaken? But…" _While thinking, Cagalli accidentally leaned on the bush which isn't hard enough to support her weight so she fell, exposing herself to Kira and Athrun.

Athrun smiled at Kira and then paused. "Something seems wrong" Athrun thought when suddenly he and Kira heard the bush rustling and when they both looked at it, their eyes widened upon seeing Cagalli stumble in front of them. Kira immediately went to her and pinned her to the ground, placing her hands behind her back. Cagalli groaned in pain as Kira put extra pressure at her aching arms.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" Cagalli shouted angrily

"I should be the one asking you that, why are you following me?!" Kira furiously asked

Cagalli tried to glance at Kira's face, she can't clearly see him but at the corner of her eye she saw his cold and deadly glare. Then Athrun ran to them and tapped Kira's shoulder. Kira stood up and let go of Cagalli's hands then Athrun walked over at Cagalli and helped her stand. Cagalli looked straight at Kira then she brusquely slapped him at his left cheek. "How dare you do that to your _sister?!"_ She yelled. Her eyes were almost crying and were full of loneliness, confusion and anger. Kira was shocked at what she said but he managed to answer in a hardhearted tone, "I did that because you are suspicious and sorry I don't have a sister". "What are you talking about? I'm your twin, how can you not remember me?" She said, doing her best to prevent the tears from running down her cheeks, "I've been searching for you for the past three years and now that I've finally found you…" She added but was suddenly cut off by Kira "You must be mistaken, sorry" Then he walked away, ignoring Cagalli but a hint of confusion can be seen at his face.

Athrun was listening at them when he unconsciously drifted his gaze at the corner of the wall and he saw something, it looks like a sleeve of a blue coat. "Maybe it's just an underclass who passed by" He told himself and ignored it and then returned his attention to Kira and when he noticed that Kira's walking away he grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Kira, why don't you listen to her first?" he asked. Kira glanced at him then to Cagalli. "I have more important things to do" Kira said, pulling away his arm from Athrun's grip. Athrun knew that Kira was confused as well; he also knew that he need some time to think about it so he just stared at Kira's disappearing figure and walked back towards Cagalli.

Cagalli can't still comprehend what Kira said. She's so confused and angry and sad. She lost her strength and sat down; tears started streaking down her cheeks when she suddenly felt someone holding her. She looked up and saw Athrun holding her securely in his arms, "It's alright, I'll talk to him" he whispered at her ear. Then he loosened his hold and faced her "But first, you need to tell me everything"

Kira hurriedly went to the cafeteria and seated at one of the empty chairs. He was staring at the table, thinking, when someone approached him, "Good Morning Sir, here's the menu today" the waitress said then handed him the menu. Kira doesn't notice the waitress and he just kept on staring at the table. The waitress stared at him and was about to call him again when her co-worker patted her shoulder and said, "I'll take care of him, you can go serve those students there" she said while pointing at the other side of the dining hall. "Sure, I'll leave him to you then" the other waitress said then she walked towards the other side. The new waiter glance at Kira and said "Good Morning Sir, here's the menu today" and then handed him the menu. And like before, Kira doesn't seem to notice her. The waitress sighed and then whispered something to him. After hearing what she said, Kira's thoughts were cut and he looked at the waitress with a puzzled look and examined her from head to toe. The waitress smiled at him and handed him the menu.

Kira took the menu from her and ordered two clubhouse sandwiches. The waitress giggled and said "it seems like you have a very big appetite" Kira looked at her seriously "it's for me and my…friend…and well about the…" She looked at him seriously as well and asked "Is there anything else you would like to order?" Kira just shook his head then the waitress bowed and left. Kira then remembered what the waitress said.

_Flashback_

"_She said she was my sister" Kira said to himself. Even if he ignored it, he was troubled by it. Kira was thinking about that single phrase and yet it's like a lot of things were inside his mind and he's having a hard time understanding all of those. There were questions after questions that were popping in his mind. He was in deep thought when someone approached him. "Is she really my sister or do I really have a sister?" Kira thought ignoring that person. Then another person said the same thing to him and still, he doesn't seem to care at all, but what the waitress said next caught Kira's attention. "I know that you need to keep your 'secret' but hurting 'her' like that and even pretending to forget 'her' ,your most treasured person, just to protect whatever you're hiding isn't really like you." the waitress whispered. Kira's other thoughts seem to vanish and the only thing he was thinking was about what the waitress said. He looked at the person who said that, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and kind and cheerful magenta eyes._

Kira was waiting for his order and that waitress to arrive. Again a lot of things entered Kira's thoughts and with everything that's going in his mind, he's loosing his cool and starts to get annoyed and somewhat impulsive. Then he sensed like someone is approaching him. He scanned the room and it appears to be normal but out of nowhere he felt someone hugging him from behind. He immediately turned around and saw Flay Allster clinging to him. Kira stood up and gently pushed her away and glared at her with his cold and hostile eyes. Flay backed a little but she still smiled at him and inched closer to him. Kira is really unstable right now. Even if he trusts Lacus, he still loath wealthy people especially the likes of Flay Allster. Right now he don't know what he will do if Flay touch him again. "What's the problem _Kira_?" Flay said with a very erotic voice, walking closer to him. And when they were inches away, Kira was about to do something when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Flay got annoyed and followed them.

Kira looked at the person who grabbed his hand. He was being pulled away from the cafeteria and towards their classroom. He stopped walking and the person who was pulling him stopped as well. Kira noticed that the person who pulled him have blonde hair but she's wearing a school uniform. "Who are you?" Kira coldly asked. The girl turned around but she was looking down. She gave him a bag and said "It's your order, sorry it took a little longer" Kira gave her a confused look and then he remembered something. The girl grabbed Kira's hand and placed the food there and ran. But before she could run, Kira clutched her hand and pulled her at the corner and gently turned her around, making her face him. Kira was shocked to see the waitress in a school uniform. "You can't run away, now tell me who really are you?" Kira said. The girl was bewildered for a second then she glanced downward, "I think I get it now, his weird actions and his confused expression about what nee-chan and I said about the…" She told herself then glanced back at him, smiling "I'm Stellar Loussier, nice meeting you _again _Kira nii-san" she cheerfully greeted.

Lacus was still sulking at her chair. She lifted her head, looked outside and then sighed. She glanced up and saw the beautiful azure sky. She smiled and her expression lightened up. "Jeez, what's wrong with me, sulking over at what that Allster said, I need to get over it, and I think Mir's worried about me now" She said getting up while stretching her arms. She glanced at her watch, "10 minutes before the bell rings. I think Mir is at the cafeteria right now, there's enough time for me to get there and I'm a little hungry as well" Lacus told herself and then hurriedly went outside. She was striding fast towards the cafeteria when something caught her attention.

Athrun guided Cagalli towards a nearby bench under the shade of the tree. He sat beside her and waited till she calmed down. After a while, Cagalli inhaled and then exhaled. Athrun noticed her action and smiled at her. "Feeling alright now?" he asked with a very concerned tone. Cagalli nodded then stood up, stretching her arms. "Darn you Kira!!!!" she irately shouted then sat beside Athrun again. She glanced at him "I'm feeling a lot better now" she said with a happy yet annoyed expression. Athrun stared at her for a second and then laughed, "You're really something Cagalli, a princess shouldn't say vulgar words like that" He reminded her with a playful tone.

Cagalli didn't notice what Athrun said because she's too occupied about something. She rested her back at the backrest of the bench and stared upwards toward the azure sky. "Darn that's not part of my plan, I really blew it up…" she whispered while staring at the sky through the little gap the leaves left. Athrun gazed at her confusingly and asked "pardon?" Cagalli immediately glanced at him and waved her hands in front of her defensively "It's nothing…" she forced a laugh then averted her eyes to the other direction. Athrun just stared at her and smiled "Ok, now tell me everything" he suddenly said with a serious tone.

Cagalli noticed his seriousness and looked straight at his eyes. And then she unconsciously blushed when Athrun's expression unexpectedly relaxed. He's now staring at her with his endearing and innocent emerald eyes and that made Cagalli really nervous and somewhat shy. "O…Ok but there are two conditions, first, tell me everything you know about Kira and whatever he was doing these past three years and second, don't tell anyone about this, you get it?" Cagalli said without looking directly at his eyes, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone? Including Kira?" He confusedly asked. Cagalli reflexively faced him and gave him a confused look "What are you talking about? Of course Kira knew his past…right?" She asked Athrun but from her tone, it looks like she was asking herself as well.

Kira gave Stellar a confused look. "_Again? Did I meet her before?" _Kira thought. Stellar noticed his expression and just smiled at him "You don't remember? I knew it, you have amnesia right?" Stellar asked. Kira was taken aback at Stellar's question "Yes, I don't remember anything before I met the persons who took care of me three years ago" He managed to answer in a calm voice. Stellar walked while thinking and then stood behind him. Kira turned around to look at her. "Is that so?" Stellar said turning around facing him again, then she added "So there's a high probability that you're really the person nee-chan was looking for!" she said with a cheerful voice. "What person? And what's your relationship with Cagalli?" He asked. "Well, nee-chan is my cousin and you are her twin brother so that makes me your cousin as well" She explained. "Are you sure I'm her real brother?" Kira asked. Stellar thought for a while and said "I think so; you really look like him, although your attitudes differ a little". Kira turned his head a little to the right and then looked down.

Stellar was looking at Kira when she noticed a red mark on his cheek. She walked closer to him and gently touched his face. Kira cringed and he backed a little.

"That really hurts right? Nee-chan didn't change a little; she still gets easily carried away by her emotions" Stellar sighed.

"No, it's my fault, I think I hurt her feelings" Kira answered.

Stellar smiled at him then Kira asked her "Stellar, please tell me…who I really am"

"I would really love to but I don't think nee-chan would like me to tell you everything. I know she wants to talk to you first" she explained. "But I don't think she will talk to me again" he said with a sad and bothered tone.

"I'm sure she would and you know you're starting to sound like the real Kira nii-san, I'm very glad" She said and then placed her hand on Kira's right cheek and then kissed the injured part. Kira stared at her with a shocked expression. Stellar giggled "I just did the same thing you always do when they always hurt me" again Kira gave Stellar a confused look then smiled at her. Then Stellar suddenly hugged Kira "I really missed you Kira nii-san" she gratefully said tightening her hug and burying her head at Kira's chest. Then they parted and Kira saw Stellar crying "Hey, why are you crying?" Kira worriedly asked. Stellar shook her head and answered "I'm just very happy, well I need to go now, see you later nii-san" then Stellar ran off when she bumped at someone. Kira stood there for a while then decided to get moving as well.

Athrun looked at Cagalli confusedly. "_Don't tell me she doesn't know that Kira have amnesia_" Athrun thought. Cagalli was thinking as well when she saw the time at her wrist watch.

"Let's talk about this later, we need to go to class now, classes will start in a few minutes" Cagalli said

"Ok…are you sure you don't…" Athrun was cut off when Cagalli pulled him towards the classrooms.

Athrun gazed at her, surprised at her sudden actions. "_I think she needs time to think about this_" Athrun thought and followed Cagalli. They were walking when Athrun noticed that they were at the wrong building. Athrun stopped and his sudden actions made Cagalli stop and went a little out of balance. She glanced at Athrun and saw him looking around.

"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked

"Well, I just think you went the wrong way" Athrun said

"What, isn't this our building?" She confusedly asked

"Nope, look at the students around, they're all wearing blue uniforms" Athrun explained

Cagalli looked around and was shocked at what she saw. All the students are looking at her. She blushed and immediately went the other way. And this time Athrun grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the other direction.

"I can't believe you got lost at our own school." He said laughing a little

"This school is very huge so no wonder a new student like me will get lost" She said defending herself

Athrun glanced and smiled at her "Ok, I understand, no need to be defensive" Then they continued walking.

Lacus saw Kira pulling a junior student with him and she saw them went to the corner of the hallway. Lacus got curious and secretly followed them. When she was a few feet away she stopped. "What am I doing? I shouldn't follow them" She said to her self walking at the opposite direction when again she stopped "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to greet them…yes, I'm just going to greet them and not eavesdrop at their conversation" She added then walked towards them again. Lacus was about to greet them when she saw the girl, whom she felt she knew, kissed Kira's cheek and then after a while they hugged each other. Lacus immediately turned and leaned her back against the wall. Her eyes wide from what she saw. "Kira was kissed by a girl…"she said with a sad tone then looked downwards and started walking again when she bumped at someone.

Lacus glanced at the person who bumped to her and her eyes widened a bit. "Ms. Stellar?" She asked upon looking at her face then there she realized that she's wearing her uniform. Stellar glanced at the person who bumped at her, "Oh Ms. Clyne, I'm so sorry I'm not looking at where I'm going" she bowed while talking.

Lacus just stared at her and thought about what she saw earlier, "_Stellar…so she was the one who kissed Kira…What's her relationship with him anyway? Darn, why am I thinking about that, it's not like I'm jealous about them but…"_ her thought were cut off when she heard Stellar calling her name.

"Ms. Clyne?" Stellar asked and then looked at her face

"Sorry, I spaced out, well it's alright, and I'm fine how about you?" She asked looking at Stellar with very curious eyes

"I'm perfectly fine, I need to go now, I'm sorry again" Stellar showed her sweet smile and then ran towards their building.

Lacus looked at Stellar then continued to walk when again she bumped at someone. She almost bumped her head but someone caught her. She sighed then looked at the person who caught her.

"Lacus are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked

"Yes, thank you…Kira" She stood up, avoiding making eye contact with him

She was walking again when she felt someone caught her arm. She gazed at the hand then to his face. His face shows the expression she always wanted to see, a smile full of happiness. "_He's so happy…maybe because of Stellar"_ She thought then asked "Is there something wrong Kira" forcing to put up a smile at her face. Kira noticed something different about her but he just ignored it "Well, I bought food for us, I was just thinking if you would like to eat it with me" he sincerely asked. Lacus blushed at the sincerity he's showing. She never saw Kira this sincere before so she just nodded and smiled "Sure, I would love to" she answered.

Kira smiled more, "Is it alright if we eat it at our classroom because it is almost time" he explained. Lacus nodded and then walked when they heard someone calling Kira

"Kira, hey wait!" A girl's irritated voice called

Kira turned to look at that person and immediately frowned when he knew who it was.

"What do you want Flay?" he asked irritated

Flay stopped in front of Kira and smiled at him but when she saw Lacus beside him she glared at her. Lacus flinched at her glare but did nothing about it. Kira noticed her glare and asked her again. Flay looked at him and asked "Why did you leave me at the cafeteria?" "I'm not even with you to begin with" he coldly answered then turned around and held Lacus' hand with his free hand and walked. But before they can even have a step Flay, she grabbed Lacus' wrist and furiously pulled her.

Lacus turned around and cringed at Flay's sudden actions. Flay's holding her wrist tightly and glaring at her at the same time. "You damn… how dare you take Kira away from me" she shouted but before Lacus could answer Kira held Flay's wrist squeezing it tightly making Flay wince in pain

"Kira it hurts! Let go of my hand!" Flay shouted

"You let go of Lacus' wrist first!" he irritably commanded

Flay let go of Lacus' hand and glared at her then to Kira, "I can't understand you Kira! Why are you always at her side?!" She irately shouted. Kira just stared at her then let out a small forced laugh "Did you forget already? Lacus is my girlfriend" He said looking at her coldly. Flay then laughed loudly that made Lacus stare at her in confusion and Kira looked at Flay, her was attitude making him angrier. Lacus noticed Kira's expression and was afraid of it. Thank goodness no one is around because it's still few minutes before the bell rang.

Athrun and Cagalli were near the junior student's building exit when they noticed a small crowd forming. Cagalli got curious and walked toward the crowd. Athrun knew her plan and sighed then followed her. When Cagalli made her way through the students she was shocked to see a guy with black hair and fury red eyes sitting on the body of a blue haired blue eyed guy, punching him square on the face. Athrun noticed that as well and was shocked to see Cagalli running towards the two.

Cagalli stopped the black haired boy and grabbed his arms pulling him away from the blue haired one.

"Let go!" the black haired guy shouted

"Shut up! Stop what ever you're doing! Don't you see he's defeated?!" Cagalli angrily shouted

Then she noticed the blue haired guy stood up wiping the blood at the corner of his lips. He then glared at the other guy and ran towards him trying to punch him as well. Cagalli was pushed backwards by the black haired boy then he ran towards his opponent as well. Cagalli was about to bump her head when Athrun caught her just in time. Athrun then glared at the two, he gently seated Cagalli at the ground then ran as fast as he can toward the two.

The fighting boys almost hit each other's face when they felt someone holding their hands. They got shocked when they saw Athrun in the middle stopping both of their hands. Athrun sighed and glanced at both of the boys then he pushed them at opposite directions.

"What's wrong with you?!" the blue haired guy shouted

"Fighting here isn't allowed, and as an upperclassman I'm obliged to stop both of you" he said as calmly as he can

"Cut that crap!" the black haired shouted back

The two fighting boys charged towards Athrun but Athrun knew this and dodged the black haired guy's punch by ducking then turning around and tripping him while the blue haired guy tried to kick him but he defended it by grabbing his foot and aiming at his other foot he tripped him as well. Now both the guys are on the ground.

Cagalli just watched in amazement, she didn't know that Athrun, the always calm and cool guy, was that good at fighting. Then she saw Athrun walking towards her and extended his hand helping her stand up. Athrun smiled at her "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Cagalli blushed and nodded. Athrun smiled more then pulled her up, the students started to return to their classrooms when a teacher arrived.

"What happened here?" A lady with a short black hair asked

"Those two were fighting ma'am" Athrun answered

The lady turned around at him and then nodded like she already knew everything that happened. She gazed back at the two when she saw them again holding each other's shirt. The teacher was about to walk towards them when Athrun stopped her and walked toward the two.

"Stop it already Shinn…" He shouted

The black haired guy also known as Shinn, glanced at the person who knew him and was shocked to see who it is

"Is that really you Athrun…" Shinn didn't have the time to finish what he's saying because Athrun cut him off

"I can't believe that you didn't recognize me, maybe because you're too carried away again" Athrun jokingly said ruffling Shinn's hair

"Sorry, maybe you're right, I would have noticed you if Neider gave up earlier" he said glaring at the blue haired guy

"So it's my fault?! It's your damn fault that your drink spilled at you, you're not looking where you're going!" he answered back

"Stop it both of you! Shinn, Auel I warned the two of you before right?" the teacher shouted and pulled them both towards the building

"Sorry for what they did Mr. Zala" she said before completely turning around and pulling the two inside the building

Athrun just stared at them and walked again towards Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him and then asked him "Hey Athrun, how did you know who that guy is?" "Well the truth is he is my…" then the bell finally rang and Athrun just grabbed Cagalli's hand and pulled her toward their building. "You didn't answer my question at all" she said while following him, Athrun glanced at her, smiled and said "maybe later". Again Cagalli blushed, seeing Athrun's smile and feeling his warm hands on hers. She didn't complained anymore and just followed him.

"You think I would believe that crap?" Flay said looking at them happily but suddenly Kira slowly placed their lunch at the floor and then pulled Lacus closer to him and placed his hands on her waist, holding her securely. Lacus so was Flay, was shocked at Kira's actions. Kira then turned to Flay and asked, "Will you believe me if I do this…" he turned his attention to Lacus, staring at her baby blue eyes with his stunning lavender eyes.

Lacus blushed when Kira stared at her; she tried to look at the other direction but Kira moved his hands and placed it on her cheeks stopping her from looking away. Lacus tensed and blushed more when she noticed that Kira's expression returned to the calm one. "I love you Lacus" he said loud enough for Flay to hear, though sincerity can be heard from the tone of his voice, and then he slowly closed the distance between them.

"_Did Kira confessed to me or is it only part of the play?" _Lacus didn't know what to do, Kira placed his right hand oh her waist again, pulling her closer and his left still holding her face. She blushed more. Then she noticed Kira smile before closing his eyes, Lacus' heart was beating so fast and loud against her chest. She felt like she was going to collapse so the only thing she did was to place her arms around Kira's neck and close her eyes, waiting for Kira's lips to touch hers.

Kira and Lacus' lips were slightly brushing at each other when they heard Flay shout followed by the bell. Lacus opened her eyes and removed her arms at Kira's neck and Kira let go of Lacus' waist but he's still holding her face. He opened his eyes and stared at her eyes lovingly, and then he leaned his forehead at hers "Damn, another interruption…" he said jokingly at her and then glanced back at Flay to see her gritting her teeth and clutching her fists so hard it's almost bleeding. Flay just glared at them with teary eyes "You'll definitely pay for this Clyne!" she furiously said at Lacus then walked back at the classroom.

Kira looked at Flay then turn his head toward Lacus who's now looking down at the tiles. Lacus knew what Flay will do and she can't help but be sad again then she noticed Kira's worried expression. She looked at him "Why did you do that?" she asked seriously. Kira was taken aback at Lacus' attitude but he managed to answer with a calm voice "Because I need to…" Lacus knew that he's going to answer that but then she heard Kira say something else that made her smile, "and wanted too…" Kira added. Lacus stared at him with disbelief. Kira noticed her and scratched the back of his head and looked down when he saw their lunch.

"Since were late, do you mind skipping class to eat?" he asked shyly. That was the first time she saw Kira became so natural like that so she nodded. "_I guess skipping a class won't hurt and besides I'm not in the mood to attend class and see Flay's face again"_ she thought while walking toward the garden. They sat there silently when Lacus remembered something "Umm…Kira…please explain everything to Ms. Stellar, I don't want you _breaking up_ with her because of a little misunderstanding" She said with downcast eyes.

Kira looked at her confusedly and then when he understood what she was talking about, he laughed, "What do you mean? Breaking up with Stellar?" he said laughing at the thought. Lacus stared at him in disbelief. Kira smiled at her "You saw me talking to Stellar and you thought that we already have a relationship?" he playfully asked. Lacus frowned at Kira's reaction "She kissed you right?" she confusedly asked. Then again Kira laughed again "You know that I have amnesia right?" he asked and Lacus nodded "And it just so happen that Stellar knew who I really am" he explained.

Lacus' eyes widened but she still stared at him confusedly, "So what if she knew you" she asked. Kira became serious again "Well, she said that she's my cousin" he explained. Lacus looked worriedly at him but then Kira smiled at her again "and about the kiss…" Kira explained everything to Lacus from his encounter with Cagalli until his conversation with Stellar. Lacus nodded and looked seriously at him "Kira, do you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked. Kira finished eating his lunch and glanced at Lacus "Mean what? Of course all what I said is true" he said. Lacus blushed at what Kira said. Kira noticed her face "Lacus are you alright?" he worriedly asked. Lacus nodded and finished her food. Kira stood up and offered Lacus a hand, Lacus grabbed it and they both went to their classroom.

A/N: Thank goodness it's done! That's a little long chapter (for me) but I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Anyways enjoy reading and thanks. Oh and to avoid confusion Kira thought that what Lacus was asking is about his conversation with Cagalli and not about his "confession"_. ^_^_


	12. concerns

Lacus managed to avoid Flay during the class hours and she was now feeling awkward towards Kira which made Kira disturbed. Meanwhile, Athrun was talking to Cagalli but she seemed to be spacing out most of the time. She sometimes nods at what he was saying but Athrun knew that she was really bothered about something, so he just let her be. Classes have ended and everyone prepared to go home. While Kira and Lacus are walking toward the car they saw Mir.

"Lacus, are you alright?" Mir worriedly asked

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Lacus confusedly asked

Kira eyed Mir suspiciously. Mir noticed Kira and pulled Lacus a little farther so that no one can hear them

"You know, about the celebration of this school's anniversary" Mir whispered

"It's alright Mir, I'm prepared for the worse" Lacus said

"But…" Mir was hesitating to say when Lacus patted her shoulder

"Everything's going to be just fine. Come on Mir, let's go home now" Lacus smiled reassuringly at her then walked back to her car

Lacus went to her car and saw Kira open the backseat door for her. She forced a smile then seated at the back. Kira went to his seat and glanced worryingly at Lacus through the rearview mirror, and then he started driving. Mir watched Lacus went to her car; she let out a deep sigh and then walked towards her car when she saw her driver leave.

"What the…" Mir chased after her car when she bumped at someone

"Hey…" a familiar voice said

Mir glanced at the person she bumped and frowned

"Dearka, are you doing this on purpose?" She angrily asked

"Doing what?" He asked

"Making my driver leave" she answered

Dearka laughed at her then placed an arm around her shoulder

"Of course not…anyways since your driver left you, do you mind if I drive you home?" Dearka teasingly yet sincerely asked

"Don't bother, I will just ask Lacus if she can drop me at my house" Mir said then walked when Dearka stopped her

"Wait Mir, look" Mir annoyingly glanced at Dearka and saw him pointing at Lacus' direction

Mir's eyes widened when she saw Kira and Lacus going home together, and what's worse was they already left. She sighed in defeat and went to Dearka's car and seated herself at the passenger's seat. Dearka grinned at her; he took his place and drove.

* * *

Cagalli was waiting for Stellar at the school's entrance when she saw Athrun walk past her. She called his attention and ran toward him. Athrun heard someone calling him so he stopped and glanced at the person calling him.

"Hey Athrun wait!" Cagalli called

"Oh Cagalli, do you need anything?" Athrun asked, smiling at her

"Well...umm…it's about Ki…" Cagalli was cut off when she saw Kira driving a car with Lacus

Athrun noticed her reaction and glanced at the way she's looking. He immediately blocked her view and pushed her backwards.

"What are you doing Athrun?! Will you please move!" She shouted

"I thought you want to ask me about something? Come on let's talk inside" he said pushing Cagalli farther

Cagalli focused her attention at Athrun then she glared at him. Athrun flinched at Cagalli's glare so he looked at his left, trying to avoid her deadly glare. Cagalli looked at the driveway again but Kira left already which made her irritated.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled getting the attention of the other passing by students

Athrun glanced back at Cagalli and was about to answer when Stellar ran between them

"Nee-chan! Sorry I'm late" Stellar said placing her right hand at Cagalli's shoulder while catching up for her breath

Cagalli glanced at Stellar then glared back to Athrun. Stellar then looked at Athrun and noticed that he seems to be hiding something important that Cagalli can't know yet. She guesses that this isn't just ordinary trouble for him, being with Cagalli for quite some time, she knew what her glare exactly means,** big trouble**.

Athrun looked at Cagalli then drifted his eyes at Stellar who gave him an 'I'll take care of her' look. Athrun got confused at Stellar's action but he knew he couldn't tell Cagalli anything about Kira yet. Though Athrun really don't know who this girl is, he trusted her and gave Stellar a slight nod. Stellar smiled at him then stood straight again

"I really want to know everything about Kira as well, but I think this is not the right time to tell her. If ever she knew about him, I know for sure, she won't stop asking Kira, and I can't allow that because Kira still have other problems he isn't aware of" Athrun thought to himself

"Nee-chan let's go now, I have a very important news" Stellar excitedly said while pulling Cagalli outside

"Just wait a sec Stellar, I have to talk to Athrun about something very important" Cagalli seriously said not taking her eyes off of Athrun

Athrun sweat dropped and glanced nervously at Cagalli. Stellar sighed. She stopped pulling her and spoke

"If you really wanted to tell him everything then fine, I'll help you then" Stellar happily said while glancing back at Athrun

"Mr. Zala, do you know that Cagalli nee-chan here, dreamed that she was making love with y…" Stellar was cut off because Cagalli placed her hands at Stellar's mouth preventing her from speaking

Athrun stared at them disbelievingly, a small blush could be seen at his face, while Cagalli was blushing with a bright shade of red and was doing her best stopping Stellar at whatever she was about to say.

Cagalli removed her hands at Stellar's mouth and hurriedly pulled her outside. Stellar smiled and obediently followed her.

* * *

After classes Flay hastily went outside to go home and tell her father about her plan. She called for her driver to pick her up at the entrance. She was currently waiting when she saw Athrun and a blonde girl talking. She just ignored them because she was too occupied with her own problem. Flay then got tired of waiting and searched for her car when suddenly, she saw Kira driving a car. Her mood lightened, she still likes Kira after all, and seeing Kira driving a luxurious car made her more interested at him. Flay then waved her hand at him, trying to get his attention, when she stopped halfway.

Flay noticed that Kira was not alone; she saw a bright shade of pink hair at the back seat. Flay gritted her teeth and clutched her hand

"Damn you Clyne" she cursed under her breath "But with my plan, you won't be able to face anyone anymore, especially Kira" she added while grinning to herself.

Then she noticed her car stop in front of her. The driver hurriedly opened the door for her and the moment she was in, he gently closed the door and went to his seat.

"What took you so long?!" Flay demanded

"I'm so sorry Miss Flay; there was an accident and th…" the driver tried to explain but Flay cut her off

"I don't care! Next time you're late, I'll tell daddy to find me a new driver!" Flay shouted angrily

"I'm very sorry, it won't happen again" the driver apologized

"Whatever, will you start driving now?! I've wasted enough time here you know!"

The driver followed her and then started driving. And in a blink of an eye they were no where in sight.

* * *

They were a few blocks away from Lacus' house when Kira glanced at the clock fixed at the car's dashboard. It's five thirty. He noticed that they arrived a little earlier. Two blocks away from home, he stopped because of red light and then took his phone and called someone.

"Hello" a familiar voice from the other line answered

"Hello Mr. Clyne" Kira replied

"Oh Kira, is there something wrong?" Siegel answered

"Sorry for disturbing you but I would like to ask your permission to bring Lacus somewhere" Kira asked politely

"Where? Why?" Siegel asked a little bit worried

"It's not that far. Don't worry Mr. Clyne, I'll ensure you her safety, I will never leave her side" Kira stated confidently

Then a voice could be heard at the other line "I'll be there in a minute" Siegel answered at the voice then answered Kira again "Ok, I'll entrust her to you then. Please take good care of her" Siegel answered in a hurried tone

"I will. Thank you Mr. Clyne" Kira said then turned his phone off

Lacus was busy with her own thoughts. "_Why do I feel so awkward towards him? Maybe because of his confession, but why does it seems like he doesn't feel the same? Is he really that comfortable to me or maybe what he said isn't true, but still it felt so sincere" _She doesn't notice anything around her when suddenly she heard Kira thank someone. The red light turned to green then Kira started driving again. Lacus' shyness was turned to curiosity.

"Kira who are you talking to?" Lacus curiously asked

"Mr. Clyne" Kira replied coolly

"Father? Why?" She asked a bit worried

"You're just like your father" Kira said more to himself then added "I asked his permission about something"

"About what?"

Kira didn't answer her instead. He focused on driving when he suddenly turned to the next block.

"Kira, I think you turned at the wrong street" Lacus reminded

"I'm very sure of where I'm going" He answered with certainty

Lacus looked outside when she recognized the way. She just watched as her car passes the familiar way she loved to see. Then after a few more minutes they arrived at their destination. Lacus stared outside then back to Kira with hopeful eyes. Kira turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Lacus, is it alright if I park the car first? I promised your father that I won't leave you side"

"Sure, go ahead, I don't mind"

Kira turned at the nearby parking lot. After parking Kira got down and opened the door for Lacus "Let's go now Lacus" he said

"But why are we at the park?" she confusedly asked

"I noticed that you're feeling down lately, so I thought that going to the park will at least lighten your mood. You said you like going here right?" He smiled at her while extending his hand at her.

She gladly accepted his offer and grabbed his hand. When she got outside Kira was still holding her hand. Again her awkward feeling toward him returned.

* * *

Flay arrived at their mansion and stormed inside. She threw her bag at her room and immediately went to her father's library. She opened the door without knocking and went to her father's desk. There she found him sitting behind the table with a lot of pile of paper works and reports in front of him. (In short, he's very very busy). Flay stood in front of his father's table and watched him do his work, reading reports, checking and studying different computations and signing paper after paper. She got completely ignored and that made her irritated the most.

"Daddy!" She said in a loud voice

George Allster got irritated and decided to listen and give his precious time to his spoiled daughter.

"What is it Flay? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said not bothering to look at Flay

"Daddy, I want you to push through the field trip activity!" she ordered rather than asked

"What? Oh that, sorry I can't, we need to wait for the results of the vote" he said still not looking at Flay

"That's why I'm talking to you, you're the school's director right? I know you can do it!" she reasoned

"But that would be unfair to the other students" he explained

"I don't care! Daddy! Please, please!" Flay said stubbornly

"What's the reason behind your eagerness to push through that activity?" George asked, now looking directly at his daughter's eyes

"I wanted to show others how great our school is… and I wanted to help other people" she lied

"I know you Flay, what's the _real_ reason behind?" He said eyeing Flay with doubt in his eyes

"That's the reason, you don't believe me? Daddy, please…I only wanted what's good for the school and not to satisfy my personal desires, come on daddy" she lied again

George leaned on his right hand and started massaging his temples. He knew that what she said was the exact opposite of her real reason but she would not stop until she gets what she wants. He sighed

"Fine, if the school fest got most of the votes, I'll tell the board members to reconsider that and tell them your _true_ reasons and ask them to choose the other option but that would bring up confusion and they might doubt me so you need to do your best to convince students to vote for the field trip. Understand?" he said

"Thanks daddy, I'll do my best!" Flay happily answered

She hugged her father and went out the library, heading straight to her room. George stared at the door where Flay just passed then he let out a troubled sigh

"I can't believe she'd become that spoiled, even I can't ignore her requests or should I say her desires, anymore. I just hope everything will be alright" He said to himself then continued his work.

* * *

Cagalli and Stellar rode their car and went home. They didn't speak at the way but when they arrived home, Cagalli hurriedly pulled Stellar to her room.

"Why did you do that Stellar?"

"I thought you wanted to tell Athrun-kun a very important thing?"

"That isn't important! I'm about to ask him about Kira you know!"

"Oh that reminds me of the important thing I need to tell you as well"

"What is it?"

"About Kira nii-san, I think the Kira nii-san at school and Kira nii-san we're looking for is the same"

"What?! How can you be sure?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I eavesdropped at your conversation earlier, but I talked to Kira nii-san after he left you then that's when I knew the reason behind his weird actions"

"Reasons?"

"Yup, I found out that nii-san has amnesia"

"Amnesia? Are you really sure?"

"I didn't believe it at first but that was the truth, he didn't remember anything about us"

Cagalli stared at her with confusion. She looked sideward then thought for a little while then returned her gaze at Stellar.

"You know what Stellar; I think it would be better if Kira would just forget about his past"

"After all that we, especially you, have been through, why are you giving up that easily?"

"Stellar, if you were given a chance to forget about your past, will you take it?"

Stellar thought and recalled some events that happened to her.

_Flashback (Stellar was only 5 years old)_

_She arrived from school and she was running happily at their enormous garden when her father called for her. She went to him and as soon as she was close to him, she bowed and greeted him politely but instead of greeting back, she received a hard slap. She stared at her father with teary and confused eyes. "Your teacher called and told me you fought with someone". Her father said with furious voice._

_She stared at her father disbelievingly, "I didn't fight with anyone father, it was break time and I have nothing to do so I finished my work when my classmate took and crumpled it, and I asked him why he did that then he just went to our teacher to complain. I really didn't do anything to him, I didn't even touch him" she honestly explained looking directly at her father's eyes, pleading him to believe her._

_But to her dismay her father shook his head in dismay. "I don't care! You need to act nice around everyone and that boy who complained happened to be my partner's son, what if we loose a vital part of the company because of your actions, what will you do huh?!" her father asked accusingly_

_Her father left and she stood there, tears running down her cheek. That's when her cousins arrived to visit her. Kira and Cagalli's biological father is the brother of Stellar's father so they visit often. Kira ran at Stellar's side and asked her what happened. She refused to talk, but Kira and Cagalli already had a clue of what happened. Kira examined Stellar then he noticed her swollen cheek. He leaned over and gave a light peck at Stellar's cheek. She stared at Kira confusingly._

"_Mom used to do that when we were hurt, it's effective so I did the same to you, did it work?"_

_Stellar cried more and that made Kira nervous "Umm…Stellar, I'm sorry did I…" Kira was cut off when Stellar hugged him and said "(sobs) it worked (sobs) thanks (sobs) nii-san" Kira smiled and hugged her back and Cagalli joined them._

_End Flashback _

Stellar then looked at Cagalli a glad yet lonely look

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to bring back unpleasant memories Stellar, don't worry about my question anymore" Cagalli nervously said

"It's alright nee-chan, if I was given the chance…I would not take it"

Cagalli stared at her in disbelief "Why?" she asked with confusion

"Because my past isn't only miserable, it's also great, because I was able to encounter you and nii-san, the most wonderful persons I met" she explained smiling cheerfully at Cagalli

Cagalli smiled back at her and ruffled her hair "Nee-chan stop it" she giggled

"You drama queen!" Cagalli teased and continued to mess up her hair then she suddenly stopped "You're really my cousin, having the same thought as me" she said then stood up stretching her body "I will not trade those happy times with anything" she added then went outside. "Oh and before I forget, go to your room now, I want to change my clothes and eat, I'm starving!" she said happily at Stellar then Stellar walked outside "but do you think nii-san would choose the other option?" she asked

Cagalli smiled at her "Of course not… I know Kira, like us, no matter how bad our past is, I'm sure he will choose the same thing"

"Then let's help nii-san remember, I can see through his eyes that there was a part of him that's empty" she explained

"Jeez Stellar, you really like to make things complicated but I guess your right" Cagalli sighed then smiled at Stellar

Then they went to their rooms and changed their clothes and ate their dinner.

* * *

When Lacus was outside Kira let go of her hand and he suddenly removed his blazer, then his tie and opened the first button of his long sleeved white polo. She stared at him confusedly; it isn't really that hot outside in fact, its cold, now that Christmas was just a couple of weeks away.

"Kira why are you removing your blazer?" she asked

"Well, even if I'm not a rich person, I might get attention with this uniform, but it's alright if you don't…" but before he could finish whatever he was saying, he saw Lacus took her own blazer off.

"Let's go now or do I need to wear a mask?" She jokingly asked glancing at him

"No, actually, you didn't have to remove your blazer, it's starting to get cold you know" he said while placing their blazer at the compartment.

"It's alright, I don't want to give you a hard time protecting me because of my eye-catching uniform" she explained then walked

Kira sighed then followed her. They arrived at the park and the cool breeze of the wind welcomed them. Lacus shuddered but she hid it from Kira. Kira stared at the peaceful scenery in front of him. He then turned to Lacus

"You know this park better, so where should we go?"

"At the place where we first met…"

"There, are you sure?"

"Yup, that place holds a lot of wonderful memories"

"Ok, let's go there then" Kira said smiling

Lacus lead the way even if Kira actually knew it. Kira was watching Lacus' back while walking. He was busy thinking to himself

"_What_ _did happen back there? Why do I feel like I wanted to…to… really kiss her? This feeling, did I fell in love with Lacus Clyne? No that can't be, I'm only her bodyguard…we…no even thinking about that is impossible…_" Kira was thinking when he bumped at Lacus. He didn't notice that Lacus stopped already and they were in the exact place where they first met.

"Sorry Lacus" he apologized

"Don't worry about it Kira" Lacus said smiling brightly at him

Kira became aware of Lacus' sudden change in attitude. He also noticed her bright smile which made him smile back unconsciously. Then something struck Kira's mind, "_I don't care about anything right now, my main goal is to keep her smiling_" he thought staring at Lacus. Lacus seated herself at the bench under the tree. She looked up at Kira who's still staring at her. Lacus blushed but still glanced at Kira.

"Kira, why don't you sit?" Lacus shyly asked

Kira returned to reality and heard what Lacus said, but he saw Lacus' cheek with a bright red color. He got worried and immediately sat beside Lacus, placing his hand at her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Lacus are you alright?" Kira worriedly asked

"Umm…yes…Kira…why did you ask?" Lacus asked, her face getting redder and redder every second

"Because you're face's so red, look you're becoming redder now!" Kira said, he's starting to freak out

"I'm perfectly fine Kira, you don't need to worry" Lacus insisted

"But…"

"Come on Kira, don't you trust me?" Lacus asked

"I trust you but you can't make me stop worrying about you" Kira explained

Lacus stared at him then blushed again .Then that's when Kira fully understood why Lacus had a very red face. "_She's blushing? Could it be that she...?"_ Kira asked himself then smiled then his phone rang, he answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira, it's me Siegel, will you please tell my daughter that I can't go home right now"

"Why sir?"

"There's a little conflict at the company, anyway, I'll be back after two days, take care of Lacus"

"Wait, don't you want to talk to her?"

"Not now, I don't want to make her worry"

"I understand sir, I'll take care of her"

"Ok, I'll see you later then" Kira turned his phone off and sighed

"Who was that?" Lacus asked

"Your father, he told me he can't go home yet, there's a meeting and it will take two days, nothing to worry about" he smiled convincingly at her

But still Kira noticed that Lacus became too worried. Kira glanced at his watch and saw the time and it's already six. The sun's starting to set and the wind's becoming cooler. Kira knew that Lacus wouldn't want to go home yet.

"Lacus will you come back with me at the car"

"Kira, can we stay…"

"We're just going to get my jacket, the one you returned earlier, I promised your father that I will never leave your side so just come"

"Ok but promise me we're not going home yet"

"You have my word"

"Let's go now"

They walked back at the car. Kira opened the compartment and took his jacket and Lacus' blazer when he noticed something. He thought then closed the compartment. Kira held his jacket and her blazer.

"Here Lacus, use this" Kira said handing her the clothing

"My blazer and your jacket? Are you going to lend me your jacket again? I can handle the weather so you can…achoo" Lacus sneezed

"See? Please don't argue with me about this, just use it. I'm used to this weather more than you think"

Lacus wore her blazer then Kira's jacket then they went back to the park. Lacus seated at the bench again. Even if she's wearing her blazer and a jacket she's still shivering. Kira noticed it and seated a little bit closer to Lacus which made her feel more awkward. After a few moments of silence, Kira asked something.

"Can I ask you something?" Kira seriously asked

"…what is it Kira?" Lacus asked nervously

"Tell me the truth Lacus, why do you look so down at school?"

Lacus paused, she was thinking if she's gonna answer him or not. Kira stared at her while waiting for her answer. Lacus sighed, she pushed the feeling of awkwardness and told him in her normal tone.

"It's about the…"

* * *

A/N: Ok cut! Hello everyone! Sorry for my late update, I'm really really sorry, I didn't know that I would take that long to update but still thank goodness I finished it! I hope you liked it. And if you want to say something about my story, I would listen or rather read your opinion gladly. Hehehe Thanks for reading ^^


	13. night time

"Lacus" Kira interrupted

"What is it Kira?" she asked looking at him

"You said you like this place because of your mother right? So why don't you just tell me stories about her?"

Lacus looked at Kira and smiled. "Do you know that before, my family was just average? A simple two story house, a father who works eight hours a day, five days a week and then the rest of his time were spent with his family, and a mother who patiently looks after her naughty little daughter." Lacus paused and smiled then glanced upward while gazing at the small but shinning bright, little stars.

Kira stared at her then glimpsed at the same direction. Unlike Lacus what Kira saw was different, an endless darkness spreading through the sky, just like an abyss filled with nothing but emptiness, just like him. Then suddenly Kira felt Lacus lean her head at his shoulder. Kira was shocked at Lacus' sudden actions. His thoughts about himself were cut. Before, she seems to be distancing herself but now her attitude changed. Kira slowly brought his arm up to place it around her shoulders when Lacus sat straight again and continued talking, he just returned his hand at his lap.

"Every afternoon, when our classes end, I would hurriedly go out of the room and the first thing I saw was my mother's smiling face and comforting arms. I would run to her and hug her as tight as I can. Then while we're walking, I always tell my mother everything that happened to me. I know that I'm repeating what I'm saying over and over and yet, it seems like my mother loved listening to me. Before we head home, we go to this park. We sit at this bench and my mother would hum a very soothing lullaby." Lacus continued sitting straight while looking at the stars.

"Then when I was eight, my father took over the company, he was very busy and that made my mother worried. There was a time when they fought about it but they talked about the problem and were able to resolve the conflict. Then we moved from our old house to this village and I transferred to a new school, and that's when I met my best friend, Mir." She said

"Miriallia Haww?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of the CEO of a multi-national pharmaceutical company, and her father was my father's business partner and friend" she happily said

"So are all your friends, sons and daughters of big company CEOs?

"Well, Dearka's father owns a machinery company; they manufacture equipment for medical and automobile and a lot of other things. Yzak's father is the owner of two of the big four companies of the automobile industry. While Shiho's parents died and they passed their company to her, a large oil refinery company, though her relatives help her manage their business. Athrun's father manages some training facilities and some airline and transportation companies, and his father is also a political leader. And Cagalli was new but I heard that she was the orb leader's daughter. Oh and Flay's father is the owner of a large food and beverages company and the director of our school" she explained

"All your friends are that rich?"

"You can say that, but I assure you, they are not like any other rich kids out there, they were kind, and I can tell that they are my _real_ friends, that they befriend me for who I am not because of what my father owns."

"And Flay _is_ or _was_ your friend?"

"I still consider her my friend even if I feel like she doesn't consider me one. Flay isn't really like that before but she suddenly changed…"

"I understand, let's not talk about her, so what happened next"

"Oh yeah, so I became friends and grew with them. Mir visits us often and she knew my mother better than any other people out there. When we were fifteen, Mir and I were together with my mother when she received a phone call. After talking, she became worried and was about to leave when I asked her what's happening. She told me that father was in some sort of a trouble. I asked her to let me come with her but she declined, she told me to stay with Mir. I obeyed her and waited for them to arrive."

Lacus cheerful demeanor changed and Kira didn't fail to notice it. He studied Lacus' face closely.

* * *

Siegel's driver was driving toward the house of his boss' business partner. When they arrived, he opened the door for Siegel and when he was out, he followed him. Siegel knocked on the huge wooden door. And the door was opened by the butler.

"Good evening Mr. Clyne"

"Good evening to you too"

"My master's waiting for you at his study, please follow me"

The butler started walking and Siegel and his driver followed him, they went up to the huge flight of stairs in front of them. They walked through the halls and arrived at the entrance of the said study. The butler knocked on the door and opened it. The butler stayed outside while Siegel and his driver went in and then the butler bowed then closed the door and left.

Sigel looked around the study. It was filled with a lot of shelves with books neatly piled in it. Siegel inspected the darkly lit room then they heard the chair make a noise and then the lights became bright. When he can clearly see the whole place, he noticed someone approaching him. He immediately knew who it is. He shook hands with him.

"It's been a while, Siegel"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again George"

"I'm sorry for calling you here in short notice, I can't leave this place because of these paper works" George said pointing at the pile of paper in front of him

"It's alright, so what do you want to talk about?"

"About the…"

George told him about the different problems about the company they're both in. They discussed the possible solutions and arrangements for the said problem, and after three hours of discussion a maid interrupted them.

"Excuse me sir, the dinner's ready"

"Thank you, we'll be there" the maid left and George turned his attention to Siegel "I expect you to have your dinner here Siegel"

"Umm…Sure, thank you"

They went to the dining hall to eat their dinner. When they arrived there, they saw Flay eating her dinner happily then she glanced at their direction.

"Daddy!" she shouted standing from her seat and hugging her father then she looked at the person beside her father "Oh, uncle is here too!" she said (Flay calls Siegel uncle because they're families are close to one another)

"Yes, Good evening Flay" Siegel greeted

"Good evening to you too uncle, come on let's eat" she said going back to her seat

They sat on the chair and the maids came to serve them the food. They were starting to eat the delicious food served in front of them when George asked Flay.

"Did something good happened Flay?" George asked

"I heard that Mir and Dearka is finally engaged and I just have a good feeling about our activity"

"Is that so?" George said uncaringly

"What activity is it Flay?" Siegel asked

"It's about our field trip uncle; the school will be celebrating its anniversary and we will be visiting a lot of places. And uncle is it alright if I ask Lacus to sing at one of our destinations?"

"Well you can ask her but I'm sure she will; can you tell me where she will be singing?"

"At the RFW"

Siegel's eyes widened, the fork he's holding slipped from his grip and fell on the floor. He knew that place more than anyone else. He also knew what Lacus would feel if she we're to go there and see her again, in that condition. Flay stared at Siegel for a while. She exactly knew why he reacted like that and she was really having fun though she isn't showing it.

"What's wrong uncle?" she asked, pretending to be concerned

"Sorry, I know it's too much to ask but can you to please cancel that activity? That place is a little dangerous and I know that you know what happened before right?"

"Don't worry uncle, as Lacus' _friend_; I'll be there to help her. And we're also doing this to promote our school and at the same time help different persons" she explained

"Why Siegel, is there something wrong with that location?" George interrupted

"…I feel like that place would make Lacus really uncomfortable" Siegel answered

"I'll take care of Lacus uncle, I promise you that, oh and by the way I'm sure her boyfriend would be there as well"

"What do you mean boyfriend?"

"Lacus didn't tell you? Sorry, I think I'm not supposed to say that"

"Who is Lacus' boyfriend? Tell me Flay"

"Umm…he's Kira, Kira Yamato. Uncle, do you know anything about him or-"

"Thank you Flay, I'll talk to Lacus and if you could just consider my request-" Siegel was cut off when his phone rang reminding him of his other activities.

Siegel stood up so is George. They shook hands again.

"Thank you for coming Siegel"

"Your welcome, and thanks for the great food" Siegel said though he only ate three spoonfuls of the food. Then he left with his driver. While on his way, he took his phone again and called someone.

* * *

"We were waiting for two hours when the door bell rang. I immediately opened the door. There I saw one of my father's assistant. I let her come in but she said that she would not stay longer. She asked where my mother was and I told her that she left to go to my father. Her expression became worried but she smiled at me. I asked her about the current situations and she told me that my father was now safe at the hospital; his car bumped at another car, he had minor injuries and so is his driver and the other persons on the other car. Luckily no one died. I sighed in relief then my father's assistant left and I decided to call my mother. I walked back at the living room where Mir was watching the TV. I told her the good news while dialing my mother's number when a news flash flashed at the TV's screen." Lacus stopped for a while. She inhaled a lung full of air and breathed it out

"There on the news was the footage of the accident that happened at the narrow road on the way to my father's office located near the outskirts of this city. Suddenly I became nervous, I watched as the camera moved showing the whole area where the accident took place. Then they flashed a car that was wretched because of the impact of hitting the nearby tree. I recognized that car, it was my mother's. Then I cried, Mir sat beside me and comforted me and we fell asleep.

The next day, we visited my father at the hospital and saw him talking to the police. I listened as they spoke, they said that based on their investigation, they theorized that my mother was turning at the curve when suddenly a fast motorcycle tried to overtake her but failed then the another car, which looks like was in pursuit of the motorcycle, bumped hard the rear of my mother's car making her loose control and accidentally hit the nearby motorcycle then straight to the tree. We were all shocked especially me, I don't remember seeing a motorcycle at the news. My father asked the police about my mother's condition, they said that she was at the other hospital.

We went there with my father, who was in a wheelchair. When we arrived at her room, my mother was at her bed, she had purple marks on her face, her left leg and right arm was broken and there are breathing apparatus connected to her. The doctor said that my mother hit her head hard that caused a blood clot and he also said that there's a slim chance that she would survive…"

Lacus looked down, her tears were flowing uncontrollably. Kira pulled Lacus closer; he let her lean on his shoulder and patted her back. "I'm sorry Lacus, I never should have asked you about your mother" he whispered _"Great Kira, you just made her remember sad things and what's worse you made her cry"_ he mentally slapped himself. He was holding Lacus when she glanced to look at him, "This isn't your fault Kira, and I need to thank you as well because to tell you the truth, going here really lighten my mood" she said forcing to smile but failed. Kira wiped her tears "Lacus…"

Lacus stood up and glanced back at Kira when suddenly they heard a man calling Lacus' name. "Miss Lacus!!!" the man shouted while running towards them and waving his hand. Kira stood up in front of Lacus and prepared himself at anything that might happen. When the man was a few feet away he stopped and walked slowly. Kira took the opportunity and ran towards him. He grabbed his arm and placed it at his back.

"Cut it out…Kira?!" the man said while taking a glimpse at Kira's face

"Sting?" Kira curiously asked

"Yes, it's me, will you please let go of my hand?!" Sting demanded

Kira stood up and let go of his hand. He stood beside Lacus while cautiously looking at Sting. Sting stood up and dusted his pants and glared at Kira then glanced at Lacus, he noticed Lacus' slightly swollen eyes and glared more at Kira.

"What did Kira do to you Miss Lacus?" he asked

"What? Kira didn't do anything-" Lacus reasoned

"I know, why don't you come to my stall to eat!" he happily stated ignoring Kira

"You're going to make us eat ice cream when it's already freezing here?" Kira coldly asked

"Of course not, I'm working at a ramen stall right now, come on"

Sting started walking and Kira and Lacus followed him. They arrived at Sting's ramen stall, which was where his previous ice cream stall stood, and they found a man just finishing his bowl of ramen. Sting returned to his place while Kira and Lacus seated themselves. The man paid then left leaving only the three of them. Sting started cooking and after ten minutes he served his ramen.

"Enjoy! I made it extra special for you Miss Lacus" Sting lively said giving Lacus her serving of 'extra special' ramen and a wink making Lacus smile

"And an ordinary ramen for you Kira" he lazily said handing Kira his bowl

Sting washed some of the used bowls and plates at the back of the stall while Kira and Lacus ate the ramen, Kira finished his ramen while Lacus had just finished half of her food. Even if Sting gave Lacus an 'extra special' ramen, they still have the same size of serving. Kira watched Lacus eat her food; she cuts the noodles and blows the broth a little too slow and graceful. Lacus felt like someone was watching her; she glanced at Kira and saw him giving her a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that Kira?" Lacus curiously asked

"Because of the way you eat…umm I mean…" Kira slipped and he was now looking for something to cover up for what he said

"Why? Is there something wrong with the way I eat?" She asked

"No…nothing's wrong…you just look beautiful while you're slowly and gracefully eating your ramen..." he explained but his tone was more like teasing

"What do you mean? It's hot so I blow it first" she reasoned out

"Of course you would, but you do it a little too slow" he teased more while stopping himself from smiling at her

"So how am I suppose to eat it?" she asked a little annoyed at how Kira teases her

"You need to…" Kira was about to demonstrate it when he noticed that he ate all of his ramen

"Here, you can show me how using this" she said giving Kira the several strands of noodles she's holding using the chopsticks.

Kira didn't bother to take the food from the chopsticks Lacus was holding; he held Lacus' hand and placed the tip of the chopsticks, which Lacus was using as well, into his mouth. He then pulled the chopsticks and sipped the noodle continuously like drinking water from a straw. Lacus stared at him; the way she eats is very different.

"That was delicious, Sting wasn't kidding when he said that yours was 'extra special'" Kira stated

"Really? So that's how you eat it, you don't cut the noodles, you will just put all of it in your mouth"

"Yup, go on try it and you don't need to use spoon in sipping the broth, you need to place the bowl at your lips and…" Kira demonstrated again this time using his own bowl

Lacus ate the remaining ramen the way Kira did. She enjoyed it more and then smiled at Kira. Kira smiled as well, he noticed that Lacus became cheerful again; she wears the same smile he swore to protect and that made him more contented. Sting came back and noticed the two who were smiling at each other. He went outside again and took something from a box at the back of the stall.

* * *

After Cagalli finished her meal, she went back to her room, followed by none other than Stellar, whose holding a bag of chips. Cagalli stopped at the doorway and glanced at Stellar, giving her a questioning look but Stellar smiled at her and pushed her inside the room.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Cagalli asked

"Umm…nothing, I finished my assignments during my free time" Stellar joyfully answered

"Ok…so what are you doing here in my room?" Cagalli asked, this time eyeing her suspiciously

"I want to talk to you about Athrun-kun; the two of you look cute together" Stellar said lying at Cagalli's bed and opening the bag of chips she held.

"What are you talking about? And be sure you will never leave a single crumb of that chip on my bed" Cagalli said

"Sure…so what do you think about Athrun-kun, is he your type?" Stellar asked sitting straight at the bed while eating more chips

"Stellar please, I don't want to talk about that guy" Cagalli annoyingly said while walking at her desk to study

"Why? Because you remember and miss him already?" Stellar teased

"Of course not, I just met him" Cagalli answered, scanning her book

"Really, but the way you look at him is different and you even dreamed that-"

"Stellar, I'm warning you, if you tell anyone about that-… wait, I'm not even dreaming about him!" Cagalli screeched glancing at Stellar

"Yes you are!" Stellar shouted too, standing at Cagalli's bed

"I'm not!" Cagalli countered standing from her seat

"You are, don't hide it, I heard it with my own ears"

"That reminds me of something, Stellar, why did you even plan on telling _him_ about that"

"Because…umm…" Stellar sat again at the bed, she didn't want to tell Cagalli that she helped Athrun escape her "I think he has the right to know?" she answered with uncertainty

"Right to know?! Are you kidding me?"

"The right to know, of course. But kidding you, no, in starting a relationship, there must be no secrets"

"Starting a what?!"

"Nee-chan, why are you always shocked about everything I say?" Stellar asked, munching more chips while confusedly staring at Cagalli

"Because everything you're saying is really shocking!"

"It's not; actually, it's pretty normal for a high school student, especially girls"

"Maybe for you, but not for me, I have more important things to take care of"

Stellar ate the last of her chips "Jeez, nii-san was right, you will never-" she said when suddenly cut off by Cagalli

"Darn I forgot, I need to talk to Athrun and continue to ask him-"

"That's great! It's the first step in building a relationship with Athrun-kun but how are you going to-" Stellar exclaimed, crumpling the empty bag of chips

"It has nothing to do with building a relationship with him! And will you stop giving wrong assumptions?"

"Don't hide it; I know your making the first step"

"I've had enough of this! Stellar, you need to go out now!"

"No, I want to hear everything that you're going to tell Athrun-kun, I have a feeling that this will turn out to be great"

"**Out! Now!**"

"OK" Stellar said a little cheerfully

Stellar went out. Cagalli watched as Stellar walk out her room, she noticed that she's still smiling even if she was sent out, that's when she felt like something's wrong but pushed that aside. She seated at her desk and grabbed her bag. She searched for her phone when she noticed that it's missing. Cagalli immediately went after Stellar, she went to her room but she's not there. She knew that worst things would happen if Stellar will talk to Athrun. "Damn it! Stellar where are you?" Cagalli shouted while searching the halls of the huge house. After searching for a while she rested her back at the wall "Wait a minute, I don't have Athrun's number yet, Stellar thought she could talk to him, too bad for her" Cagalli said and walked back to her room with a huge grin at her face.

* * *

Kira was watching Lacus when he felt his phone vibrate. He excused himself and walked a little farther and that's when Sting came back. Kira glanced back to see Sting giving Lacus a drink. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello Kira?"

"Mr. Clyne?"

"Yes this is me; I want to ask you something"

"What is it sir?"

"Is there really a field trip held at your school?"

"Yes sir, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, nothing's wrong and by the way, I need to talk to you about…a very important thing…"

"What is it sir?"

"I want to tell it to you personally, when I arrive after my meeting"

"…okay"

Then the other line died, Kira walked back to the stall and seated beside Lacus. He noticed Lacus drinking something suspicious; he took the bottle and smelled it. He discovered that she was drinking sake. He looked for Sting and found him nowhere, Kira let out another sigh

"Lacus that's enough, let's go now, it's getting colder here" he said taking the glass from Lacus.

Lacus glanced at him "What are you talking about Kira, it's so hot here" she said.

"No Lacus, you-"

Lacus stood up and unzipped Kira's jacket, she threw it to Kira and then unbuttoned her blazer next then the first two buttons of her white polo. Kira's eyes widened, Lacus' slightly unbuttoned white long sleeved polo is showing her silky white skin and is hugging her body perfectly, showing her beautiful curves. Then suddenly Sting came, the glasses on his hand slipped making a loud crashing sound. Kira looked at Sting.

"Why did you give her sake?" he coldly asked

"She said she wanted to drink" he answered, sweat is starting to form on his forehead

"You should have given her water!" he annoyingly said

"I didn't know that she wanted water, when my customers ask for a drink, I give them sake because that's the usual drink here" Sting reasoned out while wiping the forming sweat on his face

"And how many glasses did Lacus drank?" he asked trying to calm himself

"She drank three glasses and a half because you took the other half from her"

"I left her here for a couple of seconds and when I came back, she was this drunk already?"

"To tell you the truth, Miss Lacus here have a very high alcohol tolerance, usually when my customers order this sake, which is the strongest drink here, they fell asleep at their second glass but-" Sting proudly stated but was suddenly cut off by kira

"You gave her the most concentrated alcohol containing sake?!" He asked with a stunned expression

"Yup"

Kira got more annoyed; he took out his wallet and paid for the food they ate. He assisted Lacus on putting her blazer back and just held his jacket then he gently pulled Lacus but she was having a hard time balancing herself.

"Why don't you let her wash her face?" Sting concernedly suggested

"Fine" Kira grimly answered glaring at him

Sting led them at the stall's built in sink, Kira guided Lacus there and held her near the sink. Lacus looked at him and smiled. Kira gazed at Lacus, her face shows a bright shade of red because of all the drink she had but her sweet smile didn't change, it's still the same picture perfect smile that made him feel complete. He broke his thoughts and continued on assisting Lacus

"Lacus, you need to wash your face" he gently asked

"Okay" Lacus lazily answered

Lacus turned on the faucet and placed her hands under the cold flowing water. She ducked near the sink; causing some of her hair to fall from her shoulders. She splashed the water on her face, making some of her hair get wet and some droplets of water trail down on her neck then to her clothes making it wet and stick to her skin. Kira held Lacus' shoulder with his right hand, to help her balance herself and used his other hand to hold the loose strands of her hair that's getting wet. After several splashes of water, Lacus turned off the faucet and leaned her hand at the sink.

"Let's go now Lacus" he said

Kira held Lacus while walking away from the stall. He glared a while at Sting, "Thanks for letting us use your sink" Kira said, "Sure, and I'm sorry about what happened to Miss Lacus" he said. Then they left, Kira decided to bring Lacus home but when they were close at the park's exit he thought that if ever someone at the house would see Lacus in her condition right now he would be fired in no time. He thought for a while and then glanced back at Lacus, who's still in a dizzy state right now. He then looked at his watch; it's already seven, exactly one hour passed. He glanced around to observe if there are any suspicious persons around, luckily there are only a handful of people at the park. He walked back at their previous place and when they arrived there, he gently seated Lacus on the bench. Lacus obediently followed him and seated, she leaned her head on Kira's shoulder while humming a lovely tune.

They sat there for a couple of minutes. Kira keep observing the surrounding while Lacus' humming slowly became inaudible and then came to a stop. Kira turned his attention back to Lacus. He saw Lacus sleeping peacefully at his shoulders. He didn't bother to move and just stared at the night sky while taking short glances around to really make sure they're safe.

* * *

Athrun arrived home after the stressful events that happened at the school. He parked his car in front of the house and spoke to the butler to ask him to park his car at the right spot. After giving the keys and thanking the butler, he went inside and passed the huge cinema surround living room and there he saw a certain black haired guy, watching an action movie. He sighed and ignored him but the black haired guy took notice of him.

"Hey Athrun!" he called out

"What is it Shinn?" Athrun languidly asked

"How was your date?" he shouted again

"Date?"

"Yup, with the weird blonde girl, I saw you with her before and last I saw you was you were talking to her earlier!" he explained shouting louder because of the loud sound coming from the speakers

"Will you keep the volume low first?" he requested

Shinn pressed the pause button from the remote and then glanced back to Athrun

"I don't think talking to someone means dating her" Athrun said then continued walking

"I think you got dumped, you look really busted" Shinn teased

Athrun was really tired because after his short argument with Cagalli, his father called for him to check something at a very far place.

"I'm really tired Shinn, if you talk more, I'll tell father you fought with Auel again" he threatened

Shinn smiled at him then returned his focus back at the TV. Athrun then went to his room and when he reached it, he immediately lied on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. After five minutes he stood up and went to the wash room. He took a quick bath and then changed his uniform to more comfortable clothes. He sat at his desk and started studying when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Athrun!" a cheerful voice answered

"Who's this?"

"It's me…Meyrin!"

"Meyrin Hawke? Why did you call? And how did you get my number?"

"Yup, it's me! I'm so glad you remembered. I got your number from Shinn, and I called you because…I'm just making sure if this is really your number"

"Is that so?"

"I'm sure this is yours now"

"Yes, if you have something to tell me, I'll just talk to you on Monday because I'm very tired and I still have a lot of work"

"Ok bye Athrun"

Athrun sighed and continued working.

* * *

Kira and Lacus seated at the bench for thirty minutes. There are no persons in sight now, Kira relaxed himself and glanced at the night sky, he stared at it for a while when he felt Lacus move. He returned his gaze at her and saw her straightening herself. Lacus doesn't look like she's dizzy anymore. She gently rubbed her eyes and then stretched her arms while yawning. She glanced around and saw Kira looking at her when suddenly she felt a stinging pain at her head.

"Are you alright now Lacus?"

"Yes, though my head hurts a little, how did we get here, we're at Sting's stall right?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Sting giving me a drink then after that, I can't recall anything"

"Don't worry, you just fell asleep"

"Really? I'm sorry for troubling you"

"It's alright"

Lacus smiled at him then glanced at the sky again. She never gets tired of staring at the stars. Kira watched as Lacus gaze silently at the stars then did the same. Again the empty feeling came to him; he sighed, and then leaned his back at the bench, still gazing at the night sky. Lacus heard Kira's sigh and felt him relax on his seat. She sat straight again and looked at Kira. The dim light that came from a distant light post enabled her to take a look at Kira's gloomy expression. She can see the emptiness on his eyes while looking at the same sky she adored. She became curious and stared at Kira.

"Kira, what do you see in the night sky right now?" she asked

"I see…nothing, just empty darkness" he answered still looking at the sky "How about you, what do you see in it?" he added, now looking at Lacus.

Lacus glanced worriedly at Kira. She stood up and walked a little toward the light post and Kira instinctively followed her. Lacus stopped walking and turned to look at Kira.

"Don't you see the stars Kira?"

"Stars?" he asked

"Yup, the stars" Lacus said, looking back at the sky

Kira did the same, he did see the stars but he didn't think that those little lights were enough to remove the emptiness.

"I can see it" he plainly said

"What can you see in it?" she asked again looking back at him

"What do you mean? The only thing I can see is the light it emits" he explained

"You asked me what I see in the sky, right. The truth is; I just see the same thing you see, the only difference is…" She stood closer to Kira "I can also see my mother in it and every single moment I spent with her" she explained standing in front of him

There's a short pause "So that's the reason behind, I'm happy for you but I'm different, I don't remem…"

"Kira, I know that you don't remember anything about your…past but that's the reason why we're here"

Kira gave her a questioning look and Lacus returned it with a smile then a sudden blush touched her face. She turned around and glanced upward to hide her blush.

"We're going to star gaze…together" she said in a muffled tone then immediately added "…well, if that's alright with you"

Even if Lacus' voice was close to being inaudible, Kira still heard it and that made him glance disbelievingly at Lacus, his expression changed from gloomy, to puzzled then, to an amused one and he let out a small chuckle. Lacus heard Kira's chuckle, she looked at Kira through the corners of her eye. She's avoiding to completely look at Kira because there's still a light shade of red on her face.

Kira looked down on Lacus, he was still laughing. Lacus removed her eyes on the stars, she glanced back at Kira. He walked closer to Lacus and when he was a few inches away from her side he leaned at her, though he didn't really leaned his weight on her, he just wanted to feel the comforting warmth of Lacus.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it and thanks for reading and feel free to tell me your comments or suggestion.


	14. relationship

They stood there for a while, a very awkward silence around them. Lacus decided to break the ice.

"Kira, there's something I need to tell you" Lacus said straightforwardly

"What is it?" Kira asked indifferently

"Kira, I…" Lacus stopped

"You what?" Kira asked cautiously

Lacus inhaled, she ignored her aching head and mustered the remaining strength she had and glanced directly at Kira's eyes. Kira stood in front of her and glanced at her and listened to whatever she's about to say. When their eyes met, Lacus felt all of her mustered strength was flushed down. She looked downward; Kira noticed it and became worried. "_Maybe she remembers her mother_" Kira assumed

"Don't worry Lacus; I'll always be by your side" Kira assured her

Kira saw Lacus relax, "_Why am I acting like this?" _Kira thought while looking at Lacus. He then noticed her wincing a little

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Well…my head still hurts a little" She said

"We need to go back" he said with authority

"But…"

"We've spent a lot of time here, you look fine already, I mean, emotionally"

"Please Kira let's just stay here for…fifteen minutes…please"

"No, enough is enough, your father will be really disappointed if he knew you were still out this late while suffering hangover" he said with a cold voice

"Ok I understand, sorry for being such an immature"

Kira watched Lacus became sad. She started walking away "_what's wrong with Kira, at first he's so kind then he suddenly became strict, no not just strict, extremely strict that he makes me a little annoyed but at the same time happy" _she thought with a little pout from her lips. There's still a little ounce of alcohol that remains on her system making her think about random things. She walked further toward the exit when she felt sudden dizziness. She was struggling and forcing herself to walk to the nearby tree to lean for support when she felt someone hold her arms and steadied her.

* * *

Stellar hid at her secret place, small room situated at the back of her cabinet, and took the Cagalli's phone from her pocket to search it. She read the contacts at Cagalli's phone but didn't find Athrun's number on it. Stellar thought for a while. "Who might know Athrun's number? I'm sure nee-chan doesn't have a clue about it and if she does, she won't tell me." Stellar thought more when the perfect person crossed her mind. "Oh I know just the perfect person to call about Athrun" she opened the door to her secret room and glanced around to see if there was any sign of Cagalli around, and luckily Cagalli just stormed out of her room, so there's a slim chance that she would look for her there again.

She took the opportunity and ran to her desk and searched the drawer for her phone. She lifted some papers and moved several things when she saw her phone. She took it and ran back to her secret place to make sure Cagalli won't find her. She searched the name of a certain girl and when she saw it she immediately called it.

"Hello?" the person answered

"Hey Mey!" Stellar excitedly replied

"Oh Stellar! Sorry but my sister is not here"

"Is that so? Where could she be, Luna?"

"Umm…I don't know, but I will tell her to call you back when I see her"

"Ok, Thanks"

Stellar sighed and stepped out of her hiding place. She locked the door so that Cagalli can't enter her room. She lay at her bed to wait for that specific call and when she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. She answered it.

"Stellar, this is Meyrin"

"Mey! I'm so glad you called back"

"Yeah, sorry it took me long to call, so why did you call me?"

"Well, I just want to know Athrun's number"

"Don't tell me that you like Athrun as well, how about Shinn, I thought he's the one you like!"

"Come on Mey, it's not like that"

"Really?"

"I need to talk to Athrun about a very important thing"

"And what's that?"

"It's personal"

"I knew it! You…"

"Just give me the number, don't worry Athrun is not my type"

"Oh yeah I forgot, Shinn's your type right? You want his number as well?"

"(laughs) Yeah and I already have his number"

"Then why didn't you just ask Athrun's number from him?"

"Because I'm shy, let's not talk about him, give me the number now"

Meyrin dictated Athrun's number and after a few more chat with one another Stellar hang up. She dialed the number and waited for the other line to answer.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked

* * *

Lacus glanced back to the person holding her arm and saw Kira worriedly looking at her. She looked the other side and ignored Kira and continued walking. Kira just sighed and followed her; he walked a little behind her. Then when they were walking, Lacus suddenly tripped at a rock and was about to fall again when Kira caught her.

"I'll just carry you" Kira said

"I can walk" Lacus sternly answered

"(Sighs) come on Lacus; you can't even balance yourself anymore"

"I can, just watch"

Kira sighed and followed Lacus "_I didn't know Lacus would be this moody when drunk, at first she's talking just fine then all of a sudden she became stubborn, I guess she doesn't have high alcohol tolerance at all, it just takes effect after a while, so much for the perfect Lacus Clyne_" He thought with a small smile on his face because of the new knowledge he had about Lacus. He walked behind her but kept a reasonable distance between them to be able to catch her if she falls. Luckily they arrived at the car without Lacus tripping or falling.

Kira opened the door and Lacus slid in and sat at the passenger's seat. Kira looked at her confusingly, she normally seats at the backseat but this time she sat beside him. He didn't care much about it, but he would prefer if she would sit at the back so that she could lie comfortably. Lacus buckled her seatbelt and leaned her elbow at the armrest at the door and placed her chin on it. Kira started the engine and drove away from the parking lot. He glanced at the dashboard. "_It's already eight ten? I didn't expect that short visit to the park to be this long_" he thought and focused his attention back at the road.

"So Kira, how did you know Sting?" Lacus randomly asked looking now at Kira

"Sting? We were colleagues at the agency"

"And what's his work?"

"Sorry but it's confidential"

"Oh come on Kira, please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone" Lacus said looking at Kira with her pleading cute face

Kira sighed "_Why can't I say no to her when she has that look on her face?"_ And then he answered her question "He works as a field researcher, he takes data and reports it"

"Ohh…so who does he works for?"

"It depends, sometimes some rich persons hire him and sometimes he just takes data for the agency" Kira answered with his focus on the road

"So is he taking data right now or just on leave and who is he working for right now?"

"I don't know Lacus and I can't tell you anymore than that" he said slightly looking at her with his serious face

Lacus pouted and averted her attention outside. Kira glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and sighed. He just continued driving without talking to the somewhat disappointed Lacus and then a thought came to his mind "_I hate to admit it but Lacus really looks cute if she acts like that once in a while_" he was surprised that he thought something like that but he just shrugged the idea and continued to drive. Then he felt a light tug at the sleeve of his shirt. He glanced at the direction and saw Lacus' eyes a little teary with her other hand placed at her mouth. He knew what was happening and immediately parked the car at the side of the road, he stepped out and went to Lacus' side. He guided her near the bushes and let her do her thing there.

* * *

Cagalli went back to her room to rest but the worry won't leave her mind.

"Jeez, I can't relax like this, I know Stellar well enough and I'm sure she'll find a way to contact him"

She was thinking about how to find and stop Stellar when a knock interrupted her. She stood up and lazily opened the door.

"Umm…good evening mistress but did you see Miss Loussier?"

"Actually, I've been looking for her as well, why did you ask?"

"There's a guy named Shinn on the line before, and he was looking for her"

There's an idea that entered Cagalli's mind and she thinks that the person in front of her can help her make Stellar come out of her hiding place on her own. Cagalli smiled at the maid a little mischievously, like there's something not good, at least for Stellar, running on her mind. She stepped aside and gestured to make the maid enter her room. The maid obliged and entered, she stood at the center of the room near to the bed. Cagalli sat at the chair with its backrest on her front and her head was leaning on it.

"Please sit at the bed I have a very important question to ask"

"Wh-what is it mistress?" the maid stuttered, she has a weird feeling toward Cagalli's questions

"Shinn? Who is he?" Cagalli asked straightforwardly

"I'm not quite sure but Miss Loussier talks to him fondly"

"Really? Do they talk often?"

"Umm…"

"And what are they talking about?"

"Mr. Shinn talks to her occasionally and I'm sorry but I don't know what they're talking about"

"So do you think Stellar likes this Shinn guy? You said that she talks to him fondly right?"

"I…I think so?"

Then a smirk came across Cagalli's face. The maid looked worriedly at her.

"Thank you, you may continue whatever you're doing now"

"I'm grateful I helped, if you will excuse me"

Cagalli watched her leave and then went to the living room to get hold of the phone and execute her plan.

"Umm…H-hello S-Shinn" Stellar nervously answered

"Stellar?"

"Yes…it's me"

"Why are you calling my brother?"

"Well…I need to talk to him"

"About what?" Shinn asked with suspicion

"_Am I going to talk about this again?_" she asked herself and then answered Shinn "It's about the information your brother have about my cousin" she honestly said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…why are you asking?"

"Umm…no…I mean…nothing it's just…"

Stellar was smiling at how Shinn stutters. Then she heard a voice coming from the background of the other line. There was a pause and Stellar was trying to listen to the low voices talking at the other line when Shinn suddenly spoke "Hey Stellar, Athrun's here, I'll just talk to you later" he said then another voice answered.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Miss Loussier right?"

"Yes it's me and just call me Stellar"

"I heard from Shinn that you wanted to talk to me about a very important thing"

"That's… partly true"

"Partly?"

"I know the issue that Kira nii-san and you and nee-chan as well, I wanted to really talk about it but from your reaction before, I don't think it would be a great idea to talk about it right now, but we can talk about it some other time"

"So why did you really call?"

"I want you to talk to nee-chan"

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes, Cagalli nee-chan"

"Cagalli? You want me to talk to her?""

"Uh huh, she's really bothered about things and you need to explain some to her but not all"

"I see…ok I'll talk to her"

"Oh and can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Stellar whispered something to Athrun that made Athrun's eyes widened a bit then after hearing everything Stellar has to say he just agreed to her and sighed.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes, are you sure it's fine?"

"Don't worry, she will be more than happy, I know nee-chan very well"

"Ok, but I'm still not sure if…"

"I said, it's going to be just fine…please do this for her"

"But…"

"If you won't do these for her at least think of this as your payment for my help earlier"

"It's not like that; I mean I really do want to talk to her…"

"Then it's settled! Please hold on, I'll just call nee-chan"

* * *

Kira stroked Lacus' back while she was throwing up. Kira continued supporting Lacus. After several minutes, Lacus stopped throwing up and seated herself at the ground. She stared at the bushes before standing up and then she suddenly felt her knees grow weak and was about to stumble when, again, Kira caught her.

He led Lacus to the car and let her seat at the passenger's seat. He left the door open and squatted on Lacus' side to be able to wipe her face and some beads of sweat on her forehead. Kira looked around to find if there are any water at the car, and sadly, he didn't find anything. He searched around the place to look for something where he could find a drink and luckily, he found a vending machine not too far away. He returned his attention back to Lacus and steadied her at the seat and tried to talk to her.

"Lacus" Kira called her

"Umm…what is it Kira?"

"Please wait for me here and don't do anything"

"Why, where are you going?"

"I'll buy you a drink"

"Drink? Ok…"

"Just stay here"

"I understand"

Kira closed the door and locked it. He took off and wet to the nearby vending machine. He stood in front of it and studied the products displayed at the window. He chooses to buy a coffee and water and then after getting the products he hurriedly yet carefully went back to the car. He opened the door and saw Lacus seating comfortably at the seat with her eyes closed. Kira was about to walk away and go to his own seat when he felt someone pulling his shirt. He turned around and saw Lacus, her eyes still close, holding him.

"Kira…where's the drink? I'm thirsty"

Kira stared at Lacus "_Is she talking in her sleep?" _he asked himself. He stared at Lacus when he noticed her right eye open to look at him

"Hey Kira"

"Sorry, I thought you're asleep"

"I'm not… so where is it?"

"I have it, what do you want, coffee or water?"

"Umm…water"

Kira crouched at Lacus' side. He carefully handed her the cold water "Be careful" he said before giving her the bottle. Lacus held it with two hands and gently sipped it. Lacus slowly drank it but due to the effect of the alcohol, the bottle slipped from her hands and its contents spilled all over Lacus' uniform. Kira immediately wiped her uniform and while wiping, he noticed Lacus fast asleep. He sighed and decided to just use the heater at the car to avoid Lacus from getting cold. He carried Lacus and laid her at the backseat but she won't let go of Kira. Again he sighed and just seated her at the front seat. He buckled her seatbelt and this time she let go.

Kira took the opportunity and hurriedly went to his seat and drove the car. "Kira~" Lacus said, Kira turned a little to look at Lacus "umm…yes…I...you…too" Lacus said in her sleep while Kira confusedly looked at her then continued driving and finally they arrived home.

* * *

Stellar walked out of her room to look for Cagalli, first she went to Cagalli's room but she was not there, then she went to the kitchen but she's not there as well, she then walked around inside the house, opening every door she saw but she still couldn't find Cagalli. Stellar went to the garden but still she didn't find Cagalli. She walked back inside and asked the maid that she first saw.

"Excuse me; have you seen nee-chan?"

"Miss Cagalli? I saw her go to the direction of your room"

"My room?"

"Yes"

Stellar thought for a while "_Why is nee-chan going to my room?" _she pondered

"Oh and before I forgot…a guy named Shinn called you earlier Miss Loussier" the maid informed

"Shinn?"

"And Miss Cagalli asked me about him"

"Is that so?"

Stellar hurriedly ran back to her room and opened the door. There she found Cagalli browsing her things.

"Nee-chan! What are you doing?" Stellar asked

Cagalli stopped whatever she's doing and thought for an excuse. "_I can't tell Stellar that I'm looking for Shinn's number…I know!" _She thought and then she slowly faced Stellar's direction with confidence. "Hey Stellar, I'm not doing anything illegal, I'm just here to get _something_ that really belongs to _me_" Cagalli explained.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Stellar asked skeptically

"My phone" Cagalli confidently answered back

"Why didn't you just ask it from me directly?" Stellar said with a playful tone

"It's because you're no where to be found" Cagalli said and crossed her arms above her chest

"Sorry, I'm here now and here's your phone" Stellar said and walked towards Cagalli handing her the phone "And before I forget, someone wants to talk to you" Stellar added

"And who might that be?" Cagalli suspiciously asked

"Athrun-kun!" Stellar said and handed Cagalli her phone

Cagalli glanced disbelievingly at Stellar "Stellar, I don't have time for your pranks"

"_Hello? Stellar…umm…I can just call later if…" _Athrun's voice could be heard from the phone.

Stellar immediately placed the phone back to her ear and spoke "Sorry Athrun-kun, nee-chan isn't in the mood to talk about nii-san right now" Stellar said a little loud so that Cagalli could hear her and to her delight that really caught Cagalli's attention. "_Hehehe I'm a genius!" _Stellar mentally praised herself

"Nii-san? Are you talking about Kira?" Cagalli asked

"Yes, do I have other nii-san here?"

"Let me talk to him" Cagalli commanded

"But I thought…" Stellar said but didn't have the time to finish what she's saying because Cagalli snatched the phone from her "_My plans are working perfectly" _Stellar thought

Cagalli walked a little to get away from Stellar "Athrun is this really you?" Cagalli said

"_Cagalli? Yes it's me…your cousin called telling me that you have something to ask me" _Athrun answered

"Umm…yes it's about Kira"

"_What? But she said it's about me"_

"What?"

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"Everything's fine"

There's silence…

"_Umm…if you're not comfortable talking over the phone we can talk about it later"_

"I guess that would be fine"

"_Okay… on Monday then… and I have to tell you something very important as well… bye"_

With that the conversation ended and Cagalli hurriedly rushed at Stellar and strangled her.

* * *

The next day… (Saturday)

Lacus woke up early in the morning because of the throbbing pain on her head. "Oww… why does my head still hurts?" she sat at the bed and massaged her temples. When she can't endure the pain anymore, she stood up and groggily walked to their kitchen and looked for any pain reliever at the medicine box inside a cabinet. She found one and drank it. She sat herself at the chair and leaned her head at her palm.

"Lacus are you alright?" a very familiar and comforting voice asked

"I'm alright, thanks Kira" she answered

Kira nodded and walked at the kitchen counter. He took two cups then glanced at Lacus "what do you want to drink?" he asked

Lacus looked at him "umm…hot chocolate please"

Kira started preparing the drink when suddenly Siegel walked in. He gave a very caring smile at Lacus then looked at Kira and greeted him with a nod.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" Kira asked

"Thank you, I would like black coffee please"

"Certainly sir"

"By the way, I would like to discuss something with you two"

Kira stopped for a while then looked at Siegel "What is it, sir?"

"Let's talk about it after breakfast" he replied

"Father, do you mind if we eat our breakfast at the garden? I really need some fresh air right now" Lacus asked

"That's a great idea; it's been a while since we ate there"

"Nope, it has been a while since we ate together" Lacus playfully said

"Then, I shall bring you your drinks there in a while" Kira stated

"And you join us as well, you don't mind that right Lacus?"

"Well…the more the merrier" Lacus smiled

Then Lacus and Siegel stood up, they went at the gazebo located at the center of the garden. After sometime, Kira joined them, with their well prepared drinks and a maid followed, serving them with bread, bacon, eggs and hotdogs. Just the typical breakfast food. They ate in silence and after the meal they were left with their drinks and glasses with water, in case they wanted it.

"So, how is school Lacus?"

"Umm…the same as usual, father" Lacus answered, sipping her chocolate drink

"That's good, I heard that you would be having an activity, is that true?"

Lacus was startled at the question; Siegel glanced at her then to Kira

"You heard right, sir, we are scheduled to have an outreach activity" Kira explained

Siegel nodded "Is it really alright if you go there, Lacus?"

Lacus looked sideward; her bangs were covering her eyes. Seigel and Kira looked at her for a while, and then Lacus let out a deep sigh

"I'll manage, for the sake of whatever's at stake, father" Lacus replied with a forced empty smile

Kira was surprised at Lacus' expression, not once did he imagine Lacus to show such feature.

"Lacus, you don't really need to force yourself to…"

"No father, it's also about time that I face reality" She said facing her father with the sternest façade she ever showed

"Lacus…" Siegel was taken aback at what Lacus said, never in his life, had he heard Lacus sound like that. And that only made him more concerned

"There's no need for your concern sir, I'll be staying at Lacus' side all the time, just like what we agreed upon" Kira interrupted

"I remember…I heard that you two are in a romantic relationship" Siegel said looking at his coffee "Is that true?" he asked now looking at them.

* * *

A/N: I'm very very sorry about the late update…But I hope you guys would enjoy reading my story…


End file.
